La búsqueda de la valiosa pluma
by Rincita
Summary: El equipo de Natsu están de regreso al gremio después de una misión, cuando de repente ven una luz y escuchan unos gritos en un callejón. Cuando van a mirar se encuentran con unas personas de otro mundo...
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado más de un año desde los acontecimientos de Tartaros y en Fiore volvió a reinar la paz.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, incluso en Fairy Tail. Que restauraron el gremio y volvieron a la rutina de misiones, juergas y peleas. Todo volvía a estar tranquilo, y aun así los gremios acudían a ayudar a la gente, detener a bandidos, derrotar monstruos y más.

En la actualidad, el equipo de Natsu había regresado ileso de una misión.

-¡Qué bien me ha sentado golpear a esos ladrones! –exclamó sonriente el chico pelirosa llamado Natsu.

-¡Aye sir! –dijo el gato azul alado de nombre Happy, que iba volando a su lado.

-Pero si por vuestra culpa solo hemos recibido parte de la recompensa. –dijo la rubia que las acompañaba, cuyo nombre era Lucy. –Así no podré pagar el alquiler…

-Ya verás como la próxima vez ganamos más joyas. –trató de animar el chico.

-Eso si no destruyes todo lo que pasa cerca de ti, cerebro chamuscado. –dijo el pelinegro semidesnudo llamado Gray que también iba con ellos.

-¡¿ACASO QUIERES PELEA?! –gritó enfadado Natsu mientras chocaba la frente de rival y emitía un aura roja y ardiente.

-¡COMO QUE NUNCA ME GANARAS! –contestó esta vez Gray mientras que en su caso producía un azulada y fría.

-¿Acaso estáis discutiendo? –dijo la pelirroja llamada Erza mientras miraba a los dos chicos de una forma asesina y preparada para golpearles si continuaban peleándose.

-¡No, tan solo decíamos que somos los mejores amigos del mundo! –dijo apresuradamente Gray mientras abrazaba a Natsu, temblando de miedo.

-¡Aye! –continuó Natsu de la misma manera que Happy. Y al igual que el pelinegro, abrazado a él y temblando.

-Y ahí llegó el Happy nº 2… -dijo Lucy. -¡Ah! ¡Ya casi llegamos al gremio, démonos prisa! –y en ese momento empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía (a causa de que llevaba tacones). Pero cuando pasó enfrente de un callejón, la chica vio un fuerte destello y poco después escuchó unos gritos, haciendo que se detuviera.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lushi? –preguntó Happy mientras que él y sus compañeros se acercaban hacia la rubia.

-He escuchado algo. –dijo mirando al callejón, dio unos pasos para ver mejor el lugar y a unos más adelante de ella vio un grupo de 3 chicos, una chica junto a una especie de conejo amontonados en una pequeña montaña.

Debajo del todo, había un hombre alto y moreno. De pelo puntiagudo y negro y ojos afilados de color carmesí. Iba vestido con una armadura de colores negros y rojos decorados con alguna media luna negra, un casco también rojo con el mismo dibujo de la luna y una katana enfundada y atada a su cintura.

Encima de este había un sonriente rubio de ojos azules y también alto. Iba vestido con un abrigo blanco con decorados azules y unos guantes negros.

Casi en la cima se encontraba un chico más joven que aquellos dos que estaba debajo de él. Tenía el pelo castaño y corto y los ojos del mismo color. Iba vestido con una camisa sin mangas y cuello alto de color negro oculto tras una capa marrón tirando a verde, unas gafas de piloto y unos pantalones abombados de color blanco, decorado con unas tiras negras con un círculo negro a cada lado.

Y ya en la cima, se encontraba una chica de la misma edad que el joven. Tenía el pelo castaño (más claro que el del chico que estaba debajo) y corto, exceptuando en los mechones delanteros de su cara. Vestida con una camisa ancha de manga corta que le llegaba hasta encima del vientre de color blanco y decorado con patrones de color rosa oscuro, gemas azules y bordes dorados, unos pantalones abombados también de color blanco junto con un faldón con el borde también rosa oscuro y blanco. Y en su cuello tenía un ajustado collar de oro.

La chica abrazaba a esa especie de conejo blanco de largas orejas y patas cortas. Sus ojos eran tan alargados que eran imposibles de sus ojos completamente y en su frente tenía una gema roja. También en su oreja izquierda, llevaba un pendiente del mismo color que la gema.

-¡Hemos llegado a otro mundo! –exclamó esa cosa parecida a un peluche de felpa. Poco a poco estos se fueron levantando del suelo y miraron a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta de que eran observados.

-Este no es mi mundo, bollo blanco. –dijo el pelinegro de ojos rojos completamente serio.

-Ni el mío tampoco. –dijo esta vez el rubio con una sonrisa. –Estoy a salvo por ahora.

-¿Puedes localizar alguna pluma, Mokona? –preguntó el joven.

-Mmm… -meditaba el "conejo" de nombre Mokona. –Siento la pluma, pero se encuentra muy lejos de donde estamos. Además, noto un montón de magia en el mundo en el que estamos.

-Esto… -interrumpió en ese momento la rubia, que les miraba extrañada. -¿Quiénes sois?

-Ah, disculparnos pero es que acabamos de llegar aquí. –empezó el rubio.

-¿En qué lugar estamos? –preguntó el chico de pelo castaño.

-Os encontráis en Magnolia. –respondió Erza acercándose al lado de Lucy. -¿Sois de algún gremio de magos?

-¿Gremio de magos? –preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Un lugar lleno de personas como tú, Fye. –volvió a hablar el animalillo blanco.

-Lo que faltaba… -dijo serio el pelinegro mientras se apoyaba en la pared. –Yo lo que quiero es regresar a Japón para proteger a Tomoyo lo más rápido posible.

-Verán, estamos buscando algo valioso para ella. –dijo el joven mirando a su compañera. –Es una pluma con poderes, ¿la habéis visto? –el grupo de magos se miraron entre sí por si alguno había visto algo extraño cuando volvían de la misión o si habían visto algo similar.

-No hemos visto nada. –respondió la rubia por su grupo.

-¡Pero podríamos ayudaros a buscarlo! –interrumpió en ese momento el pelirosa.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó la chica ilusionada.

-Claro, os ayudaremos. –dijo esta vez Gray, aunque cuando le vieron los extranjeros lo vieron con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

-Gray… por favor ponte algo de ropa antes de que les traumatices… -dijo Lucy señalándole. Gray nada más verse como su madre le trajo al mundo, gritó sorprendido y empezó a buscar apresuradamente su ropa por el suelo.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El equipo de Natsu junto a los aventureros llegaron a Fairy Tail, en donde les recibieron con una gran fiesta que había empezado desde hace un par de horas.

-¡Ya estamos en casa! –exclamó Natsu nada más patear la puerta del gremio.

-Bienvenidos. –saludó la peliblanca camarera llamada Mirajane. –Ara… ¿Quiénes son los que os acompañan?

-Acabamos de llegar a Magnolia. –respondió el chico pelicastaño. –Estamos de viaje buscando una pluma con grandes poderes, ¿por casualidad no lo habrá visto?

-No, no he visto nada inusual durante estos días. –respondió la peliblanca. –Pero tal vez el maestro sepa algo sobre esa pluma.

-¿Y dónde le podemos encontrar? –preguntó el chico.

-Ahora mismo se encuentra en una reunión del consejo. –respondió esta vez Lisanna, la hermana pequeña de Mirajane. –Dentro de unas horas estará de vuelta.

-Muchas gracias. –agradeció inclinando la cabeza.

-Una cosa más, ¿ya sabéis donde os vais a quedar mientras estéis en Magnolia? –preguntó Lucy acercándose a ellos.

-Pues no tenemos ni idea. –habló la chica. -No sabemos cuál es la moneda de aquí ni tampoco sabemos dónde hospedarnos.

-Tal vez podríais quedaros en el gremio, hay habitaciones suficientes para los aventureros que vienen por aquí, ¿verdad Mira? –dijo la rubia.

-Sí, pero hay un pequeño problema. –empezó a decir Mira. –Y es que solo nos queda una habitación con dos camas. Y ellos son 4 y un... –calló mientras pensaba en cómo decir al animalillo blanco.

-¡Soy Mokona Modoki, pero todos me llaman Mokona! –dijo felizmente el conejo.

-Es cierto, no nos hemos presentado. –dijo el chico tras darse cuenta. –Yo soy Syaoran.

-Yo soy Sakura. –habló esta vez la joven. –El rubio que nos acompaña es Fye, y el que está sentado en ese rincón con vuestros amigos –decía mientras señalaba a su acompañante pelinegro, sentado al lado del chico de piercings llamado Gajeel y su gato Pantherlily alias Lily- es Kurogane.

-Yo soy Lucy. –se presentó la rubia. –Y ellas son Mirajane y Lisanna. –presentó a las hermanas. –Los que han estado conmigo son Natsu, Happy, Erza Gray. Natsu es el pelirosa con bufanda que se está peleando ahora mismo con el pelinegro que es Gray. –dijo señalando a sus dos compañeros en plena discusión, en la otra punta del gremio. – La que ahora está parando la pelea entre ellos es Erza. –dijo aun mirando al mismo lugar, en donde en ese momento llegaba la pelirroja deteniendo al instante la discusión entre estos. –Y Happy es el gato azul con alas.

-Encantada de conocerte, Lucy-chan. –dijo Sakura.

-El placer es mío. –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Ahora volviendo al problema, ¿Dónde nos quedaremos al final?-interrumpió Syaoran en ese momento.

-¿Porque no os quedais vosotros tres en casa de Lucy mientras que vuestros compañeros se quedan en el gremio a pasar la noche? –recomendó Mira.

-A mí me parece bien, ¿a vosotros os gusta el plan?

-¿No te molestaríamos?

-Claro que no, excepto si entráis por la ventana u os coláis en el cuarto de baño cuando estoy presente como hace Natsu... –dijo recordando las veces en que el pelirosa interrumpió en su casa. –Pero por lo demás claro que sí, estáis más que invitados.

-¡Muchas gracias! –exclamaron felizmente Sakura y Mokona.

-Estamos eternamente agradecidos contigo, Lucy-san. –dijo educadamente Syaoran.

-Por favor, nada de san. Me hace sentir como cuando vivía en mi antigua casa. –dijo nerviosamente la rubia, ya que nunca le gustó en que la trataran como alguien importante como lo era antes. –Con Lucy está bien.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo les daré las llaves de la habitación a vuestros amigos. Pero por ahora descansar y comer algo, seguro que estaréis cansados. –dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa.

-Y no os preocupéis por el dinero, os invitamos nosotras. –habló esta vez Lisanna, también sonriente.

-¡Muchas gracias a todas! –agradeció de nuevo Mokona.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de descansar y comer un poco llegó la noche. Lucy avisó de que se iba junto a Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona y les advirtió a sus compañeros de equipo que no vinieran hoy a su casa. Los 3 aventureros se despidieron de sus amigos hasta el día siguiente, y tras despedirse, los 4 se marcharon en camino a la casa de la rubia.

Caminaron durante unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar al edificio en donde vivía Lucy. Subieron hasta el segundo piso y abrió la puerta de su casa. Aunque era pequeña, había espacio para una cama más.

-Ahora mismo traeré la colchoneta inflable. Uno dormirá en mi cama y otro en la colchoneta. –explicó Lucy.

-¿Y tú dónde dormirás Lucy-chan? –preguntó preocupada Sakura.

-Yo dormiré en el sofá. –respondió la rubia pensando en donde había dejado por última vez la colchoneta.

-Yo puedo dormir en el sofá, no tengo ningún problema. –dijo en ese momento Syaoran.

-Pero... –empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Insisto.

Se quedaron durante unos segundos en silencio hasta que Sakura decidió hablar.

-¿Y porque no dormimos juntas?

-¿No te molestaría? –preguntó Lucy.

-Que va, me gustaría dormir contigo, Lucy-chan. –dijo la castaña mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia con una sonrisa. Syaoran miraba sonriente a Sakura desde donde se encontraba.

-De acuerdo. Durmamos juntas. –declaró la rubia.

-¡Yo también quiero dormir con vosotras! –interrumpió Mokona en ese momento.

-Muy bien Moko-chan. –dijo Sakura abrazándola.

-Voy a buscar la colchoneta y después prepararé una cena para chuparse los dedos. –habló Lucy mientras caminaba hacia su armario. Abrió la puerta de este y empezó a buscar la colchoneta inflable entre sus cosas. Después de unos pocos minutos lo sacó junto a un inflador y lo extendió en el suelo junto a su cama, conectó el inflador y les preguntó a sus huéspedes:

-¿Alguien lo puede inflar por favor? –pidió. –Así empiezo a cocinar antes.

-Ya lo hago yo. –se ofreció Syaoran mientras se arrodillaba frente al se sentó en el suelo junto a él y le explicó los pasos que debía hacer para inflar la cama. Nada más terminar, se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina.

-Nosotras te ayudemos a cocinar. –dijo Mokona en su nombre y en el de Sakura.

-Vale, tengo pensando preparar… -les decía Lucy mientras entraba a la cocina. Mientras que Syaoran se encontraba solo inflando el colchó, aun pensando en donde podría estar la pluma. Pero regresó de sus pensamientos cuando de repente, la ventana que estaba junto a la cama de Lucy se abrió de golpe.

-Qué raro… -pensó el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo. –Si cuando hemos llegado no ha habido ni una gota de viento. –Y cuando se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla, cayó encima de él el compañero pelirosa de Lucy.

-¡AH! –exclamaron Natsu y Syaoran al mismo tiempo mientras caían encima de la cama de la rubia.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Syaoran? –preguntó Lucy entrando rápidamente a la habitación, que justo nada más ver a su mejor amigo en casa gritó molesta. –NATSU, ¿ES QUE NO HAS ESCUCHADO LO QUE DIJE ANTES EN EL GREMIO?

-Perdona, es que estaba distraído en ese momento. –dijo un poco asustado con el grito de la rubia.

-¿Y porque has entrado por la ventana? ¿Es que no te han dicho nunca para que están las puertas? –replicó de nuevo.

-Es que por la ventana es más fácil entrar a tu casa. –respondió Natsu sudando frío. Mientras que los magos discutían, Syaoran se había alejado un poco de ellos y se acercó a Sakura y a Mokona, que habían entrado a la habitación tras escuchar los gritos de la rubia. Mientras que los dos estaban mirando sin saber qué hacer en estos casos, Mokona susurraba con los mofletes sonrojados mientras juntaba sus patitas cerca de su boca.

-Parecen una pareja amorosita… -dijo sonriendo, refiriéndose a Natsu y a Lucy.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de esa pequeña discusión, los chicos inflaron la cama mientras que las chicas prepararon la cena. Comieron todos juntos, incluyendo a Natsu que al final se auto invito.

Cuando terminaron, recogieron los platos y cubiertos y los limpiaron. Nada más terminar, Natsu habló:

-Syaoran, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó el castaño extrañado.

-Salgamos afuera un momento. –dijo caminando hacia la ventana. La abrió y salió por ella.

-¡PERO USA LA PUERTA! –gritó Lucy que estaba presente.

-Enseguida vuelvo, hime. –le dijo el chico a Sakura. Lucy se quedó extrañada por cómo se comportaba el chico con su nueva amiga.

-Ten cuidado Syaoran-kun. –sonrió la castaña.

-No tardéis. –dijo esta vez Mokona, haciendo que Syaoran asintiera mientras salía por la puerta.

-Menos mal que hay alguien que tiene la educación de usar la puerta. –dijo Lucy para sí misma. –Bueno Sakura, ¿quieres que vayamos a darnos un baño?

-Claro, ¿tú quieres Moko-chan? –preguntó mientras miraba a Mokona.

-No gracias, creo que iré a dormir. –respondió saltando de los brazos de Sakura hasta la cama de la rubia. Nada más llegar a la almohada, se tumbó y se quedó dormida al instante.

-Vale, que tengas dulces sueños. –susurró la castaña para no despertarle. Entraron al cuarto de baño y cerraron la puerta por si acaso los chicos llegaban antes de que terminaran.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu y Syaoran caminaban por los alrededores para no alejarse demasiado de la casa de Lucy, y mientras que caminaban tan solo escuchaban los sonidos de la noche además del agua del río fluir. Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Syaoran decidió empezar la conversación.

-Y bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme? –le preguntó al pelirosa.

-Sé que no sois de aquí. –respondió. –Ni tampoco de este mundo. –continuó, dejando impresionado al chico. –Lo sé porque tengo buen olfato. Así que dime, ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y que hacéis aquí?

-Como ya dije antes, hemos venido en busca de una pluma muy valiosa para nosotros.-respondió Syaoran algo nervioso.

-¿Y porque una pluma? –preguntó mientras que le miraba fijamente.

-¡Porque son los recuerdos de Sakura! ¿De acuerdo? –explotó en ese momento el castaño, callando a Natsu. Este aún seguía mirándole, esperando a que le contara todo, así que Syaoran tomó aire antes de empezar a relatarle todo. –Verás…

Mientras que dentro de la casa, Lucy y Sakura se encontraban bañándose juntas y charlando tranquilamente.

-Por curiosidad… -empezó a decir Lucy. -¿Desde cuándo os conocéis Syaoran y tú?

-Pues le conocí cuando me desperté un día. –respondió Sakura recordando. –Al decir verdad, yo vengo de un reino llamado Clow, que está rodeado de un gran desierto y unas ruinas en las afueras de la ciudad. En ese lugar yo era la princesa mientras que mi hermano mayor era el rey.

-Un día, cuando fui a las ruinas para seguir con las excavaciones, descubrí un dibujo en forma de unas alas grabados en el suelo. Y además allí también me encontré con Sakura pero en ese momento se encontraba en un estado inconsciencia, como si estuviera actuando sin enterarse. Cuando la pregunte que hacía ahí, el suelo se abrió y ella cayó en la planta inferior. –narraba Syaoran mientras que Natsu escuchaba atentamente la historia del muchacho y esperaría a preguntar hasta que terminara. –Cuando fui en su búsqueda, estaba flotando cerca de una pared con el mismo dibujo y poco después, de la espalda de Sakura salieron unas alas brillantes similares. Trepe hacia ella mientras que estaba siendo absorbida por esa pared y antes de que desapareciera por completo, salte y la aparte de ahí. Caímos contra el suelo y nada más impactar, las alas desaparecieron volviéndose en cientos de plumas que empezaron a flotar hacia el cielo nada más liberarse. –Syaoran tomo un poco de aire antes de seguir con la historia. Recordaba perfectamente lo mal que lo paso cuando vio que Sakura no se despertaba. –Se encontraba inconsciente y su piel estaba helada, asi que corrí hasta la salida para llegar lo antes posible hacia palacia. En la salida vi su majestad y al gran sacerdote, que se encontraban peleando contra unos invasores en las puertas de las ruinas. Me acerque a ellos y mientras que el rey peleaba, el sacerdote miró como se encontraba Sakura.

-¿Y qué le pasaba? –preguntó Natsu.

-Había perdido todos sus recuerdos. Las plumas eran sus recuerdos y su corazón. Y todas se habían desperdigado por varias dimensiones, y si no las recuperábamos lo antes posible, moriría. Así que el rey me encargó a Sakura y el gran sacerdote me teletransportó hasta la bruja dimensional. En donde también conocí a Fye y a Kurogane.

-La bruja dimensional puede concederte el deseo que quieras a un precio equivalente a lo que quieras pedir- explicó Sakura. –No he podido verla en persona, pero gracias a Mokona la he podido ver.

-Fye-san quería huir por las dimensiones a cambio de no volver a su propia dimensión, y Kurogane que había sido arrastrado hasta aquí quería volver a su dimensión. –seguía contando el castaño. - Yo lo que quería es salvar a Sakura. Da igual lo que costara. Así que a la bruja se le ocurrió que nosotros viajáramos juntos en busca de las plumas, así Fye podría cambiar de dimensión, buscaríamos el de Kurogane y yo podría buscar las plumas. Pero aun así, los 3 tuvimos que pagar cada uno un precio por ello.

-Por lo que me contaron, Fye-san le entregó un tatuaje que llevaba en su espalda mientras que Kurogane-san le dio a la bruja su katana más valiosa… -siguió narrando la castaña.

-¿Y qué le dio a cambio Syaoran? –preguntó Lucy.

-Nunca me lo ha dicho… -respondió Sakura, dejando extrañada a la rubia.

-Le entregue a cambió mis recuerdos con ella. –respondió Syaoran a Natsu, que también le había formulado la misma pregunta. –Cada vez que le regresara una pluma y en ella tenía recuerdos sobre mí, yo no aparecería en ellos. Y cuando Sakura tratara de recordarme, el trato que hice con la bruja hace que se le olvide al instante.

-Qué triste… -comentó Natsu seriamente tras escuchar esa parte.

-Por eso estoy buscando las plumas, y las encontraré cueste lo que cueste.

-Cuando me desperté esa vez, Syaoran me explicó sobre las plumas y que debíamos de buscarlas. Y aunque fuéramos desconocidos, siempre ha estado protegiéndome y buscando mis plumas sin descanso. Por eso, estoy completamente agradecida. Aunque al decir verdad, también me preocupa que se lastime por mi culpa ya que muchas veces ha terminado exhausto, y todo por mi culpa. Por eso trato de ayudarle todo lo que pueda.

-Sé lo que se siente… -habló Lucy nada más terminar de escuchar a su amiga. –Natsu me ha salvado de muchos apuros. Pero siempre termina herido y agotado. Por eso trato de ser más fuerte, para poder protegerle a él y a mis amigos.

-Y sé que lo lograrás, Lucy-chan. –dijo Sakura sonriendo. Tras esto decidieron salir de la bañera y ponerse el pijama. Lucy le prestó uno de sus pijamas para que la castaña no fuera con su ropa.

-Mañana iremos a comprarte ropa. –dijo Lucy al ver a Sakura con su ropa puesta. –Para ti y para los demás.

-Ya hemos vuelto. –dijo Syaoran entrando por la puerta mientras que Natsu entraba por la ventana.

-Deja de entrar de una vez por la ventana… -dijo cansada la rubia.

-Perdona ya me iba. –se disculpó Natsu. –Nos vemos mañana, Luce. –entonces saltó una vez más por la ventana, haciendo que Lucy la cerrara nada más saltar.

-Este chico no tiene remedio… -suspiró. Tras esto, todos se fueron a dormir menos Syaoran, que se quedó medio despierto velando por Sakura…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Yey~ Al fin el primer capítulo de mi crossover terminado *o*

Os preguntaréis ¿Por qué Tsubasa Chronicle y Fairy Tail? Pues porque además de ser mis 2 animes favoritos, es porque yo creo que saldría una combinación muy curiosa. Y también las cosas que tengo pensadas son graciosas (sobre todo las partes en las que intervienen Mokona y Happy) este crossover será sobretodo SyaoSaku y Nalu. Aunque también estoy pensando seriamente en añadir más parejas. Pero dejemos que decida el tiempo. X3

Este crossover tendrá más o menos 5 capítulos y ya casi tengo la historia pensada y de cómo seguirá. Pero con el tiempo también puede que haya algunos cambios. Pero esa parte también se verá. :3

También a partir del siguiente capítulo creo que empezaré a contar curiosidades que me he ido fijando cuando escribía el crossover y tal. xD

Sobre mi fic de Fairy tail "Buscando el amor" puede que me retrase a la hora de publicar el último capítulo, pero es que ya este lunes vuelvo al colegio ;3; Lo bueno es que iré solo 3 días porque el jueves vuelvo a tener puente. xD Y durante esos días aprovecharé para terminar el fic.

Y esto ya no tiene nada que ver pero… estoy emocionada porque mañana iré a una convención con mis amigas e iré cosplayeada de Konata Izumi (seh, la de Lucky star) y con el uniforme de Haruhi Suzumiya (con la cinta y todo). xD Y espero poder sacarme hartas fotos. :3 Pero aunque tenga mañana convención, me iré tarde a dormir porque no me pienso perder capítulo de esta semana de FT e^e He dicho(?) xDu

Asi que por ahora, me despido de todos ustedes hasta la próxima. n.n

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

AVISO: En este capítulo hay un momento sangriento, así que recomiendo que si no les gusta ese tipo de cosas no lean esa parte. También aviso que aparece un personaje de Tsubasa Chronicle que sale en capítulos posteriores y que se menciona un mundo que visitaron estos (lo digo por por ti **KotomiTan09** que solo has llegado al 4 xDU)

Y bueno, después de esto, que comience el capitulo:

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

A la mañana siguiente, en la casa de Lucy se despertaron pronto. Se asearon, se vistieron y fueron de camino al gremio a desayunar. Cuando llegaron vieron el lugar muy tranquilo ya que aún era pronto para ir montando juerga y únicamente se encontraban Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman el hermano de estas y algún que otro miembro que al igual que ellos, iban para desayunar.

-Buenos días, chicos. –saludó Fye desde una de las mesas. Estaba sentado junto a Kurogane, que se encontraba masticando un poco de puré de patata.

-¡Fye, buenos días! –exclamó felizmente Mokona. -¡Buenos días también para ti Kuropon!

-No me llames así. –replicó el pelinegro aun comiendo.

-¿Qué os sirvo chicos? –preguntó Mirajane acercándose a ellos.

-A mi sírveme lo de siempre. –respondió la rubia.

-Nosotros comeremos lo que mejor te venga, Mirajane-san. –contestó Syaoran en nombre de Sakura, Mokona y de él. Mirajane se fue de nuevo a la barra para preparar el desayuno de estos. De mientras, tomaron asiento junto a Fye y a Kurogane.

¿Qué tal durmieron? –preguntó Sakura a Fye.

-Yo muy bien, la cama era muy cómoda, ¿y la tuya Kuropote?

-No estaba mal, y es Kurogane. –dijo mientras terminaba de comer. Poco después, Mirajane regresó a la mesa y les entregó el desayuno. Mientras comían, Lucy les comentó que hoy les llevaría a comprar ropa para que no llamaran tanto la atención. Fye estuvo de acuerdo mientras que a Kurogane no le importo. Cuando terminaron, Lucy les llevó a varias tiendas de ropa de la ciudad, en donde estuvieron entrando y saliendo de tiendas durante algunas horas. Cuando terminaron, Lucy se sentía orgullosa del trabajo que hizo escogiéndoles la ropa.

A Sakura le había escogido una camisa sin mangas de color rosa y unos pantalones cortos de color blanco, unas medias también blancas que le llegaban casi a las rodillas y unas botas planas y ajustadas a la pierna del mismo color y que terminaban poco más abajo que las medias.

A Syaoran le eligió una camisa azul grisácea de manga corta y sin cuello bordeado con lineas blancas, junto a unos pantalones vaqueros de color gris tirando a blanco y unas deportivas negras y azules grisáceas con la marca de Heart Kreuz en pequeño cerca de la suela del zapato y de color blanco.

Fye ahora llevaría una camisa blanca de manga corta y una chaqueta naranja y negra por encima, unos pantalones anchos de color marrón y también unas deportivas semejantes a las de Syaoran, pero con la diferencia de que estas eran de color naranja y marrón.

Y Kurogane tendría puesto una camisa negra oculta tras una sudadera roja de manga corta con patrones negros, unos pantalones anchos también negros y unas deportivas como la de sus compañeros pero rojo y blanco.

-Qué cambio de look... –comentó fascinada la rubia tras verles con la ropa cambiada.

-Os queda muy bien. –dijo Mokona con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Moko-chan. –agradeció Fye.

-De nada, volvamos al gremio por si ha vuelto el maestro. –dijo Lucy saliendo acompañado de ellos por la puerta. Por el camino la rubia escuchó por encima algunos murmullos de la gente sobre un bosque con un poder misterioso emanando de él. –Qué extraño… tengo que decirle al maestro lo antes posible –pensó. Cuando vieron el gremio delante de ellos caminaron más rápido. Nada más entrar, el gremio ya estaba como siempre, lleno de ruido y fiesta.

-Oh Lucy, aquí estas. –llamó un anciano de baja estatura, con pelo puntiagudo por la zona de las orejas unidos entre sí por la parte casi cercana a su cuello y ojos negros. Vestido con ropa de señor mayor y una capa marrón claro. Era Makarov, el maestro de Fairy Tail.

-Maestro, venía a hablar con usted.

-Ya me ha contado Erza, pero me gustaría hablar con ellos y con tu equipo, Lucy. –dijo seriamente. –Tengo algo de información que tal vez os podría interesar.

Sin responder, siguieron a Makarov hasta su despacho. En donde se encontraron con Natsu, Happy, Erza y Gray.

-Buenos días. –saludaron.

-Oye, ¿no falta Wendy? –preguntó la rubia.

-Se ha ido con Charle y con Romeo a una misión. –respondió Gray.

-¿Enserio? –dijo impresionada.

-Se GRUUUusTaAaAn… -dijo Happy enredando su boca y tapándosela con sus patas. Haciendo que a Lucy se le cayera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Ya que estáis todos aquí os contaré. –empezó a decir el maestro. –Cuando volvía de la reunión del consejo de magos, escuche de algunas personas que en el bosque que hay de paso para llegar a la ciudad de Margaret han estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas, como por ejemplo que la flora de allí ha perdido el control. Y aquí es donde entráis vosotros, quiero que les acompañéis a estos viajeros a ese bosque e investiguéis lo que pasa.

-¿Cree que ahí podría estar la pluma? –preguntó Natsu, haciendo que Makarov asintiera con la cabeza. – ¡Pues ya estoy encendido, yo voy!

-¡Aye, si tú vas yo voy contigo! –dijo Happy volando al hombro de su amigo.

-Y no te olvides de mí. –habló esta vez Gray.

-Ni de mí. –contestó Erza.

-¿Tú también irás Lucy-chan? –preguntó Sakura a la rubia.

-¡Claro que sí! –contestó decidida.

-Muy bien, dentro de 2 horas sale el tren con destino a ciudad Alda. De allí podéis ir caminando hasta el bosque.

-¡Entendido! –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Me voy a empaquetar mis cosas! –dijo Lucy corriendo hasta la puerta.

-Nosotros también. –contestó Natsu y Happy saliendo por el mismo lugar que la rubia. Gray y Erza hicieron lo mismo y volvieron a sus casas para coger todo lo necesario mientras que Fye, Sakura, Syaoran y Mokona salieron para estar un rato más por el gremio.

-Viejo, ¿usted cree que puede ser una de las plumas de la chica? –cuestionó Kurogane cuando estos se habían marchado.

-Seguramente, porque siento también un gran poder en lo profundo de este. –respondió el maestro. –Esta misión puede ser peligrosa para todos, así que ir con cuidado. Tú y tus compañeros también, aunque no pertenezcáis al gremio, para mí todos sois como mi familia. –Y tras escuchar esto, el pelinegro empezó a caminar hasta la salida.

-Ten por seguro que lo tendremos. –le dijo antes de salir de la sala. El viejo maestro sonrió poco después de que se marchara.

-Ese chico no sé porque… pero me recuerda un poco a Laxus... –dijo mientras recordaba a su nieto que actualmente se encontraba en una misión junto a su equipo.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de 2 horas para prepararse, todos se reunieron en la estación de trenes.

-No tengo ganas de subirme a un tren… -dijo mareado el pelirosa nada más pensar en que debía de subirse a un vehículo.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó el rubio a Gray.

-Al cerebro tostado siempre le pasa esto cuando se sube a un transporte.

-Calla… -dijo Natsu entre arcadas.

Subieron al tren y tras unos pocos segundos se puso en marcha. El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, Sakura y Lucy charlaban tranquilamente mientras que esta última tenía en su regazo a un Natsu mareado y Sakura cargaba en su regazo a Mokona y a Happy que también se encontraban hablando entre si. Erza, Fye, Kurogane y Gray se encontraban en otros asientos junto al de las chicas. Charlaban sobre cómo sería la misión y que se encontrarían en ese bosque y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a su destino. Bajaron del tren cargando a un enfermo pelirosa que nada más tocar tierra firme se recuperó rápidamente.

Caminaron por la ciudad hasta llegar a la salida, en donde lo lejos podían ver el bosque que le habían dicho Makarov. A primera vista parecía un bosque normal y corriente, pero no se le podía juzgar por el paisaje hasta que llegaran allí.

-¿Preparados? –preguntó Erza, haciendo que todos asintieran decididos. –Muy bien, sigamos. –dijo mientras volvía a caminar, siendo seguida por los demás.

Siguieron caminando hasta estar casi en la entrada del bosque cuando de repente todo empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Lucy asustada. En ese momento, varias plantas empezaron a atacar desde el interior del bosque, haciendo que el grupo las esquivaran rápidamente.

-¡Hay que atacar! –dijo Natsu prendiendo fuego sus brazos, saltó hacia las plantas y les atestó un puñetazo mientras que Happy nada más golpear al enemigo sostuvo a su amigo y lo elevó por el aire con sus alas.

-¡Re equipar! –exclamó Erza mientras cambiaba su armadura habitual por la de la velocidad y con un movimiento rápido, corto varias plantas al instante.

-Ice Make: ¡Congelación! –gritó esta vez Gray mientras helaba todas las plantas que se acercaban a él.

-Quédate atrás Sakura, ¡Ábrete puerta del palacio del toro dorado! ¡Tauro! –dijo Lucy sacando una de sus llaves estelares e invocaba a su espíritu. Saliendo de la puerta celestial el espíritu en forma de toro.

-¡MUU! –gritó el espíritu alzando su hacha y cortando las plantas en dos. -¡Que cuerpazo más sexy tienes Lucy-sama!

-¡Deja de decir eso y fíjate en las plantas que nos están atacando! –le reclamó la rubia.

-¡Mokona, dame a Hien! -exclamó Syaoran, haciendo que Mokona sacara de su boca una espada. El pelicastaño tomó la espada y la desenfundo, haciendo que emitiera fuego en su filo. El chico corrió hasta una de las plantas y la cortó.

-Buen trabajo mocoso. –le dijo Kurogane mientras desenfundaba su katana y cortaba varias plantas. Fye cada vez que se acercaba alguna planta las esquivaba para que más tarde les atestara una patada. Los chicos peleaban sin descanso contra las plantas, pero cada vez que derrotaban a una de estas, regresaba con otra. Natsu lanzaba llamaradas de dragón, mientras que Erza, Kurogane y Syaoran cortaban todas las plantas que llegaban, Fye las pateaba con todas sus fuerzas, Gray las congelaba y Lucy y Tauro luchaban codo con codo para alejar todo lo posible a las plantas de Sakura. Cuando de repente, una de las plantas atacó con fuerza al espíritu y cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Tauro! –exclamó la rubia.

-Lo siento Lucy-sama… pero me tengo que retirar al mundo celestial. –Decía Tauro mientras desaparecía en un destello.

Sakura, que se encontraba detrás de la maga, vio como todos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas menos ella ya que no podía hacer nada para ayudarles. Pero nunca se dio cuenta que una hiedra se estaba enredando en su pierna derecha y no se enteró hasta que cayó de espaldas al suelo y era arrastrada hacia el bosque junto a Mokona, que estaba en los brazos de la castaña.

-¡HIME/SAKURA! –exclamaron Syaoran y Lucy tras ver a la pelicastaña siendo conducida por el agarre de las plantas. Así que la rubia se lanzó en ese momento hacia su amiga y la tomó con fuerza de la mano. Pero le fue en vano porque también hizo que la arrastraran con ella al bosque.

-¡LUCY, NO! –gritó Natsu tratando de acercarse a ayudar a su amiga. Pero le fue imposible porque aún seguían apareciendo plantas del bosque. –Maldición… ¡ya me habéis hartado! -rugió completamente enfadado mientras se zafada del gato azul.- ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO! –gritó mientras lanzaba una gran llamarada de su boca, haciendo que todas las plantas se hicieran ceniza en unos pocos segundos. Tras este ataque, ninguna planta volvió a salir de los alrededores.

-Guau… -silbó Fye tras ver esa demostración de poder.

-Podríamos a ver usado eso desde el principio y así habernos evitado algunas peleas. –dijo Kurogane guardando su katana.

-Vamos chicos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. –interrumpió Erza. –Tenemos que buscar la pluma.

-Y también debemos de encontrar a Sakura y a Lucy. –continuó Syaoran, haciendo que todos los demás asintieran.

-¡Yo buscaré por el aire! –dijo Happy empezando a volar.

-¡Ten cuidado! –gritó Natsu para que el felino le escuchara.

-Continuemos. –dijo Erza. Haciendo que todos caminaran deprisa hacia el interior del bosque.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En otro lugar, las chicas junto a Mokona se encontraban sentadas en el suelo, llenas de arañazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lucy-chan? –preguntó preocupada Sakura, que en ese momento su ropa estaba un poco rasgada y manchada. Para soltarse de aquella hiedra, la pelicastaña tuvo que quitarse su bota, haciendo que ahora mismo fuera con un solo zapato.

-Sí, estoy bien. –respondió la rubia que al igual que ella, tenía un poco rasgada su ropa y manchada. Su cinta de pelo se rompió por el camino y ahora mismo lo tenía suelto.

-Siento no haber sido de ayuda. –Dijo apenada.-Por mi culpa nos hemos alejado del grupo.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que nos acabamos encontrando con ellos. –trato de animar Lucy.

-Cierto, tampoco sabíamos que iba a ocurrir esto, Sakura. –dijo Mokona triste de que su amiga se sintiera débil.

-Gracias por tratar de animarme. –Dijo Sakura abrazándolas con fuerza.

-Venga, no hay que estar ahora triste. –dijo la rubia apartándose del abrazo y levantándose del suelo. –Ni tampoco debemos quedarnos de manos cruzadas sin hacer nada, así que vayamos a buscar tu pluma. –dijo mientras le alzaba la mano a la castaña para que la tomara. Sakura miró a Lucy durante unos segundos, abrazó con fuerza a Mokona y con su mano libre tomó la mano de su amiga.

-Salgamos lo antes posible de aquí. –dijo Sakura decidida, haciendo que Lucy sonriera decidida y asintiera con la cabeza.

Las chicas estuvieron caminando durante un buen rato, mirando a su alrededor por si algo se acercaba a ellas.

-Tener los ojos bien abiertos. –advirtió Lucy. –Por si aparecen más plantas o por si la pluma también podría estar por aquí cerca.

-¡Sí! –dijeron Sakura y Mokona al mismo tiempo. Siguieron caminando y sin rastro de plantas ni de sus amigos.

-También podríamos encontrarnos con los demás. –dijo Mokona.

-Exacto. –contestó la rubia mirándolas con una sonrisa. Siguieron caminando sin rumbo y en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos.

-Oye Lucy-chan. –llamó la pelicastaña.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? –preguntó.

-El otro día se me olvidó preguntarte… ¿desde cuanto conoces a tus amigos?

-Y sobre todo, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Natsu? –preguntó Mokona sonrojándose y alzando sus patitas cerca de su boca. Haciendo que con esos gestos a Lucy le recordara mucho al gato azul.

-Pues, yo hace tiempo me escape de casa porque no aguantaba más vivir allí. –Respondía la rubia.- y un día llegue a Hargeon, en donde un tipo llamado "Salamander" estaba enamorando a las mujeres que se encontraban cerca y yo al final me acabé "enamorada" de ese tipo, cuando en el momento más oportuno llegó Natsu. Él me libero del hechizo de ese tal "Salamander" y yo como agradecimiento le invité a él y a Happy a comer. Más tarde nos separamos y volví a encontrarme con el tipo, que me decía que le acompañara a la fiesta que estaba organizando en su barco. Yo no tenía pensado ir hasta que dijo que podría hacerme entrar dentro de Fairy Tail. Yo en ese momento estaba emocionada por entrar allí y haría cualquier cosa por poder integrarme. Así que acepte la invitación. Cuando llegue al barco "Salamander" trató de dormirme con un vino, pero pude darme cuenta antes de tomarlo. Pero ya era antes, porque ya habíamos zarpado y todas las chicas que se encontraban allí estaban inconscientes. El tipo tenía pensando mandarnos a Bosco para vendernos como esclavas asi que traté de ayudarlas. Pero me quitaron las llaves y me sentía débil. Y cuando pensaba que sería el fin, Natsu me salvó a mí y a las pasajeras. Derroto a "Salamander" y él me llevo hasta Fairy Tail, en donde pude entrar sin problemas y en donde conocí a Erza y a Gray. Al principio nos reunimos todos para hacer una misión, aunque si digo la verdad a me mando Mirajane para detener las peleas entre Natsu y Gray. –dijo recordando todas las discusiones entre estos dos durante la misión. –Mira decía que éramos el equipo más fuerte junto a otro equipo del gremio. Y tras varios acontecimientos decidimos hacernos un equipo.

-Que buena historia. –dijo Sakura tras terminar la rubia de contar su historia.

-Y sobre Natsu, estoy muy agradecida con él. Él fue el que me llevó hasta el gremio al que yo siempre anhele ir. Con él formé mi primer equipo junto con Happy y más adelante con Erza y Gray.

-Te grUuustAaa. –enredo Mokona su lengua con las mejillas aún sonrojadas y sus patas en el mismo lugar. Haciendo que sonara como Happy.

-No, otro con eso no… -dijo Lucy entre fastidiada y avergonzada.

-Es que parecéis una parejita amorosita. –continuó Mokona.

-¡No lo somos! –Exclamó la rubia completamente sonrojada.-Pero no cambiemos de tema, sigamos buscando.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

De mientras en una dimensión diferente, un hombre de pelo negro con líneas blancas y un monóculo en su ojo, se encontraba mirando cada movimiento que hacían a través de un espejo.

-Muy pronto el plan se pondrá en marcha. –dijo el hombre. – Xing Huo, ¿está todo listo?

En ese momento, una mujer alta de pelo negro largo y rizado y ojos negros se acercó al hombre. Y tras situarse al lado de éste asintió con la cabeza y con gesto serio.

-Sí, Fei Wong Reed. –respondió.

-Perfecto… -sonrió con maldad.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los chicos seguían caminando sin rastro alguno de la pluma o de sus amigas cuando en ese momento Happy llegó volando hacia ellos.

-¿Has encontrado algo? –preguntó Natsu, haciendo que el gato negará. –Maldita sea.

-Las encontraremos. –se acercó Syaoran al pelirosa. –Tanto a la pluma como a Sakura y a Lucy. –haciendo que Natsu tras escucharle asintiera con la cabeza.

-¿Pero por dónde empezamos a buscar? –dijo Gray.

-Es mejor que estemos juntos. Si vamos cada uno por nuestra cuenta estaremos más indefensos –recomendó Erza.

-Esperen. –dijo en ese momento Kurogane, deteniendo a todos en su lugar. –He escuchado algo…

Esperaron unos segundos hasta que de repente las lianas de los árboles que tenían a su alrededor empezaron a atacarles. Los esquivaron y empezaron a atacar.

-¿Es que nunca nos dejaran en paz? –preguntó Natsu en voz alta mientras quemaba las plantas con sus manos.

-¡Deja de hablar y sigue atacando! -dijo Gray ya semidesnudo y con tan solo unos calzoncillos.

-¡No os pongáis a discutir! –gritó Erza con su armadura de hakama y vendajes mientras cortaba ágilmente las lianas. Syaoran y Kurogane trabajaban en equipo con sus espadas mientras que Fye esquivaba las plantas al igual que Happy. Después de estar buen rato peleando, las lianas dejaron de aparecer.

-Buen trabajo chicos. –felicitó Erza mientras volvía a su armadura original. –Sigamos.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a una zona en donde había un prado lleno de bulbos gigantes de color morado y lunares blancos.

-¿Creéis que la pluma podría estar cerca? –preguntó Syaoran.

-A saber… -respondió Fye.

-Voy a echar un vistazo por aquí. –decidió el castaño caminando hacia delante.

-Podría ser peligroso, mocoso. –le dijo Kurogane, pero el chico no le prestó atención a su aviso, ya que cuando el chico estaba cerca de los bulbos, estos empezaron a emanar suavemente pequeñas motas de polvo amarilla. Syaoran olió las moléculas pero no sintió raro y siguió caminando. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia atrás vio que estaba completamente solo.

-¿Eh? –se preguntó Syaoran. -¿Kurogane? ¿Fye? ¿Chicos?

El castaño miraba a su alrededor por si encontraba a alguien, hasta que de repente escuchó algo tras unos arbustos y él sin pensarlo corrió hacia allí. Y lo que vio le dejo con los ojos abiertos de par en par boquiabierto y temblando. Delante de él había una escena bastante sangrienta. Todos sus amigos estaban tirados en el suelo, sangrando y con espinas clavadas en su cuerpo que incluso algunas de ellas sobresalían en su carne. Y allí también estaban las chicas que estaban buscando desde hace rato. Lucy estaba en la misma condición que los demás mientras que Sakura aún seguía consciente y escupía sangre.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó el chico corriendo hacia donde estaba.

-Syaoran… no te acerques… -trataba de decir ella con dificultad hasta que de repente empezó a gritar de dolor, empezando desde su espalda hasta su pecho. Miró hacia arriba y vio que encima de ella tenía una espada clavada y que el hombre que le empuñaba el filo ya le conocía. Era aquel hombre de lentes que conoció en el país de Jade y que estuvo a punto de robarle una de las plumas a Sakura.

-¡Tú! –exclamó Syaoran señalándole con odio.

-Cuanto tiempo Syaoran. –dijo el hombre.

-Déjala en paz, Kyle. –decía el castaño con rencor mientras desenfundaba su espada y le apuntaba.

- Vaya, ¿es que quieres pelear contra mí? –preguntó mientras giraba su espada aún clavada en la chica, haciendo enfadar más al pelicastaño. –Muy bien, pero antes… -empezó a decir cuando en ese momento sacó de golpe su espada del cuerpo de Sakura haciendo que chorreara su sangre mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor de esta. Kyle la pateó y la lanzó como si de un muñeco se tratase unos metros lejos, y tras esto chasqueó sus dedos. Haciendo que del suelo aparecieran unas sombras de espectros. –Tendrás que acabar con mis siervos.

-¡VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE HAS HECHO! –gritó el chico con furia lanzándose contra los monstruos hechos de sombras.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pocos minutos antes cuando Syaoran dio unos pasos hacia delante y el polvo empezara a salir de esos bulbos haciendo que este los respirara, el chico cayó al suelo inconsciente. Haciendo que los demás exclamaran preocupados.

-¡SYAORAN! –decían mientras corrían hacia él y le empezaban a sacudirle para que despertara.

-Hey mocoso, despierta. –llamaba Kurogane.

-Syaoran. –llamó esta vez Fye. Estuvieron durante varios minutos llamándole y moviéndole para que reaccionara hasta que lentamente empezó a abrirlo ojos, haciendo que soltaran un suspiro de alivio. Pero cuando vieron mejor sus ojos, notaron que en ellos no tenían brillo alguno, haciéndoles preocupar. El chico se levantó del suelo y desenfundo su espada.

-¿Syaoran, qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Erza preocupada tras ver como quitaba la funda de su arma.

En ese momento, el pelicastaño que estaba completamente serio y con una mirada sin emociones, se lanzó hacia ellos con su espada en alto.

-¡CUIDADO! –exclamó Kurogane, haciendo que todos le esquivaran antes de recibir el golpe del chico.

-¿Pero que le está pasando? –preguntó Natsu sin saber lo que le ocurría a Syaoran mientras que éste se preparaba para volver a atacar…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

CHAN CHAAN~

Aquí está el segundo capítulo del crossover ¿Qué os ha parecido? Siento haberlo dejado en suspense, pero quiero un capitulo para esta batallita. x3

¿Lograran Natsu y los demás hacer entrar en razón? ¿Qué es lo que estará planeando hacer ese tal Fei Wong Reed? ¿Y creéis que las chicas lograran encontrar la pluma? Lo leerán próximamente en este crossover. xD

También como os comente en el capítulo anterior, voy a poner un par de curiosidades que me he encontrado mientras escribía este crossover. En este caso son 2:

-En en el primer juego en el que aparecieron Natsu y Lucy las dos personas que pusieron sus voces fueron Miyu Irino (seiyuu de Syaoran en TRC) y Mika Kikuchi (seiyuu de Mokona en TRC) ya que en ese momento aún no había salido el anime.

-¿Sabíais que el Tetsuya Kakihara (seiyuu de Natsu) primero audicionó primero para interpretar a Gray?

Y bueno, en este capítulo las ciudades que han aparecido (Margaret y Alda) me los he inventado. Así que no lo traten de buscar en Wikipedia que no aparecen xDU

Margaret viene de Margarita (lógicamente), mientras que Alda es un nombre celta que significa "La más bella".

Y bueno queridos lectores, espero que os esté gustando este crossover porque a mí sí que me gusta escribirlo. Ya que son mis 2 animes favoritos en un solo fic 3

Quiero avisar que estoy a punto de terminar el último capítulo de "Buscando el amor" así que nada más terminarlo lo publicaré. :B Pero con la escuela tal vez me retrase un poco. Así que perdonen el retraso ^^U

También aquí abajo os dejaré un poco del capítulo 3 para dejaros un poquito en suspense, espero que os guste. :3U

Y con esto me despido de todos ustedes hasta la próxima publicación.

Bye~

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

–_Deja que el papaíto se encargue de su hijo._

_-Muy buen trabajo Syaoran, pero nunca podrás contra mí._

_-¡DETRÁS DE TI!_

_-Ojalá estuviera Natsu por aquí._

_-¡Es una pluma!_

_-¡Habéis hecho un buen trabajo jovencitas!_

_-¡SAKURA! ¡MOKONA!_

–…_lo siento…_


	3. Chapter 3

Los chicos trataban de hacer entrar en razón a Syaoran, que se encontraba en un estado de trance mientras trataba de atacarles con la espada o con sus patadas.

-¡Despierta mocoso! –exclamó Kurogane tras esquivar uno de sus golpes. -¿¡Es que no ves que somos nosotros!?

-Pagaras por lo que has hecho… -murmuraba el pelicastaño lanzándose a atacarles una vez más.

-No tenemos más opción que atacar. –dijo Natsu.

-Espera… -detuvo Fye al pelirosa con una sonrisa. –Deja que el papaíto se encargue de su hijo

-¿¡PAPAÍTO!? –exclamó el pelirosa pensando que lo decía enserio, haciendo que a Erza y a Gray le cayeran una gota de sudor en sus nucas.

-Muy bien mocoso, si quieres pelea… -dijo desenfundando su katana. – ¡La tendrás!

En ese momento la pelea de espadas entre maestro y aprendiz empezó. Los dos peleaban con fuerza y estaban completamente a la par del uno del otro. De vez en cuando Syaoran trataba de darle un ataque sorpresa a Kurogane con sus patadas, pero pocas de ellas pudieron ser esquivadas por el pelinegro.

-¡Despierta una maldita vez mocoso! –exclamó tras esquivar uno de sus golpes. -¡Antes de que te haga despertar a la fuerza!

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

De mientras, dentro de la mente de Syaoran, este se encontraba en una lucha encarnizada. Había podido destruir casi todas las sombras y solo le faltaba una por derrotar. El chico corrió hacia el monstruo y te atestó un golpe con su espada ardiente. El monstruo perdió un poco el equilibrio, aprovechando la oportunidad de darle una de sus patadas. El ser cayó al suelo pero nunca se desvaneció como los otros, sino que al de unos pocos segundos se volvió a levantar preparado para atacarle con sus largas garras umbrías.

-Despierta… -escuchaba Syaoran en su cabeza suavemente. Pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención a la voz de su cabeza.

-¿No puedes rendirte de una vez? –preguntó Kyle con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Jamás… Cuando termine con tus amiguitos iré a por ti… -murmuró volviendo a levantar su espada en alto para atacar. El monstruo se lanzó hacia el pelicastaño y éste hizo lo mismo contra la criatura de las sombras. Tras unos minutos el monstruo volvió a caer al suelo y esta vez sí desapareció como los demás.

-Muy buen trabajo Syaoran, pero nunca podrás contra mí. –dijo Kyle mientras que en su mano la espada ensangrentada que llevaba se transformaba en una mandoble con una gran hoja.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! –exclamó el chico corriendo para atacar al hombre de gafas.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En otro lugar del bosque, las chicas caminaron sin descanso hasta llegar a una extensa y llena de grandes flores rojas y amarillas.

-Este lugar me da muy mala espina. –dijo Mokona un poco preocupada.

-Pero no hay otro camino que seguir. –comentó Sakura abrazando con más fuerza a Mokona.

-No os preocupéis, tenemos a mis espíritus para defendernos. –habló Lucy tratando de animarlas con sus palabras, pero aún así a estas dos tenían algo de duda. –Yo iré delante.

-Pero… -empezó a decir la castaña pero se calló. La rubia camino primera mientras que las demás iban detrás de ella. Los primeros minutos fueron tranquilos y de momento no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal.

-Qué raro que no nos hayan atacado. –comentó Mokona después de un largo silencio.

-Tal vez aquí estemos a salvo. –pensó en voz alta Lucy cuando en ese momento detrás de ella una gran planta con largos dientes afilados apareció detrás de ella. Sakura vio aterrada a la planta y gritó.

-¡DETRÁS DE TI! –gritó la castaña. Lucy miró de reojo hacia atrás y antes de que la atacara a ella o a sus amigas, se lanzó hacia el suelo junto con ellas. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba rodeada de ese tipo de plantas.

-Son plantas carnívoras… -susurró asustada la castaña.

-Tranquila, tengo una idea. –dijo Lucy sacando una de sus llaves de oro. -¡Abrete puerta del carnero! ¡Aries! –tras invocar al espíritu, de la puerta salió una chica de pelo rosado, con cuernos de carnero y un vestido con guantes de lana.

-¡Discúlpame! –dijo nada más salir. En ese momento alzó sus manos y de estas lanzó sus bombas de lana en dirección a las bocas de las plantas carnívoras, haciendo que no pudieran abrir ni cerrarlas.

-¡Muchas gracias Aries! –agradeció Lucy con una sonrisa. Cuando vio la oportunidad tomo la mano libre de Sakura (ya que la otra la tenía sosteniendo a Mokona), se levantó del suelo y empezó a correr por detrás de Aries, que se estaba encargando de disparar las grandes bolas de lana contra las plantas.

Corrieron varios minutos hasta que se alejaron todo lo posible de la zona. Cuando se detuvieron las dos chicas y el espíritu respiraban agotados.

-Discúlpame Lucy, pero tengo que regresar al mundo celestial. –dijo Aries mientras empezaba a desaparecer.-No dudes en llamarme si necesitas ayuda.

-Claro, gracias de nuevo Aries. –volvió a agradecer Lucy antes de que se fuera.

-¿Ahora por dónde vamos? –preguntó Mokona al ver que delante había 2 caminos con dos direcciones diferentes.

-Mmm… -se puso a pensar la rubia.

-Mokona, ¿por cuál camino notas más poder mágico? –preguntó Sakura.

-Mmm… -meditaba mientras concentraba su poder. –Por aquí. –contestó Mokona señalando al camino de la izquierda.

-Pues vayamos por allí. –dijo Lucy. Tras esto, empezaron a caminar en dicha dirección.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Kurogane y Syaoran seguían combatiendo sin descanso mientras que los demás miraban expectantes.

-No me gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados… -decía Natsu mirando la batalla desde lejos.

-Ni a mí tampoco, pero no le podemos hacer nada esta vez. –contestó Erza.

-¿Es que no te cansas? –preguntó Kurogane tras haberle dado un buen golpe con su katana haciendo que el pelicastaño cayera al suelo. Los dos estaban llenos de cortes en la cara y con la ropa llena de roturas. El chico aún no había reaccionado a las llamadas de este y tras el golpe, volvió a levantarse no sin antes levantarse temblando por el agotamiento.

-Muy bien mocoso, has logrado que me enfade de verdad… -murmuró Kurogane ya cansado de pelear contra el chico tras ver que no reaccionaba. Este corrió hacia Syaoran y cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible de él salto. Enfundo rápidamente su espada y con la funda de esta le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que Syaoran cayera de golpe contra el suelo. Después de esto, Syaoran no se volvió a levantar. Kurogane se lo cargó en el hombro y volvió a mirar al grupo que estaba expectante. –Vayámonos de aquí.

Los demás miraron a Kurogane y asintieron, mientras que Natsu y Gray pensaban de no hacerle enfadar, ya que creían que sería igual de malo que ver a Erza de mal humor.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Syaoran atacaba con todas sus fuerzas a Kyle, que al igual que este, peleaba con todo su poder.

-¡Ríndete! –exclamó Kyle lanzándose una vez más a atacar al pelicastaño.

-¡Nunca! –contestó Syaoran deteniendo su ataque con su espada. Tras esto, saltó hacia atrás e hizo que su espada se prendiera de fuego para atestarle un golpe al hombre de gafas. Kyle esquivó a duras penas la espada del chico, pero nunca se esperó que le golpeara una patada en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre con el golpe.

Kyle cayó de espaldas al suelo y Syaoran aprovechando esto, saltó y le clavó la espada cerca del corazón, haciendo que este gritara de dolor y quedara inconsciente al muy poco tiempo.

Tras unos minutos, Syaoran sacó su espada del cuerpo y la enfundó una vez más.

-Al fin… -dijo empezando a ver todo borroso. –Le he vencido… -Y con esto, el chico cayó al suelo inconsciente.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El grupo se alejaba lo más rápido posible del lugar y de aquellos bulbos para que nadie volviera a respirar de ellos. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Kurogane dejó con cuidado al pelicastaño en el suelo.

-¿Creéis que estará bien? –preguntó Happy.

-No te preocupes, Syaoran es fuerte. –respondió Fye con su típica sonrisa.

-Hay que pensar en algo para que no vuelva a pasar algo así. –sugirió Gray.

-No creo que podamos hacer nada. Podemos encontrarnos con cualquier cosa por aquí, por eso no es seguro estar mucho tiempo en este bosque. –dijo Erza.

-¡Pues encontremos la pluma lo antes posible! –habló esta vez Natsu.

-¡Aye! –dijo Happy. En ese momento Syaoran empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó el pelicastaño tratando de sentarse mientras colocaba su mano en la frente.

-Menos mal. –se relajó Fye.

-Chicos, ¿Qué ha pasado? Creí que… -empezó a decir el chico pero fue interrumpido por su rubio compañero.

-Te quedaste inconsciente tras oler el polvo de esos bulbos. Y cuando volviste en si nos empezaste a atacar sin razón alguna, pero menos mal que estaba Kurowanwan para echar una mano.

-¡QUE ES KUROGANE! –gritó molesto el pelinegro por los estúpidos motes que le ponía Fye, haciendo sonreir a Syaoran.

-Gracias por ayudarme Kurogane-san. –agradeció Syaoran agachando la cabeza en señal de gratitud.

-De nada. –dijo seriamente. Syaoran tras unos pocos minutos se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Y ahora donde nos encontramos? –preguntó.

-Eso estamos tratando de averiguar. –contestó Erza observando cada rincón del lugar, cuando en ese momento a lo lejos vio un pequeño riachuelo. –Venid. –dijo y tras eso empezó a caminar hacia ese lugar seguido del grupo, llegando así a aquel lugar donde el agua fluía por la corriente.

-Descansemos un poco. –anunció la peliroja. -Necesitaremos fuerzas para más tarde y tenemos que pensar en un plan.

Los demás asintieron y fueron a beber un poco de agua menos Syaoran, que se encontraba sentado y pensativo.

-Hime… -pensaba preocupado el pelicastaño.

-Hey. –llamó Natsu acercándose a él.

-Natsu-san, hola. –saludó.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No es nada… solo que estoy preocupado por Sakura.

-No te preocupes. Como tú me dijiste, las encontraremos. –dijo Natsu recordando las palabras de este. –Además, Sakura no está sola. Está con Luce y Mokona y pueden defenderse con los espíritus de Lucy.

-Gracias Natsu-san. –agradeció Syaoran mientras sonreía.

-¡No es nada! –dijo Natsu mientras le devolvía la sonrisa mostrando toda su dentadura.

-Chicos, se nos ha ocurrido algo. –llamó Erza, que estaba reunida con Kurogane. Los demás se acercaron a ellos y esperaron a que estos les contaran el plan. –Hemos pensado que podríamos seguir el río pero a contracorriente para llegar a donde desemboca.

-Pero también debemos de tener cuidado porque nos podríamos encontrar con más plantas que quieran atacarnos. –continuó el pelinegro.

-Me parece bien. –contestó Gray.

-Y a mí también. – continuó Fye. –Además, tal vez por el camino nos encontremos con Sakura-chan y con Lucy-chan.

-Pues está decidido. –dijo Natsu mientras que Syaoran asentía con la cabeza, aceptando el plan.

-¡Aye! –exclamó Happy.

-Pues pongámonos en marcha. –dijo Erza mientras que ella y los demás empezaban una vez más a caminar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

De vuelta con las chicas, estas llevaban buen rato caminando sin parar, procurando de no encontrarse con más plantas similares las carnívoras.

-Siento la pluma más cerca. –avisó Mokona.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó Sakura mirando al pequeño "conejo" blanco.

-Sí. –asintió. Entonces señaló hacia delante, en donde un poco más lejos había una cueva.-Por ahí siento el poder de la pluma.

-Pues démonos prisa y vayamos a echar un vistazo. –dijo Lucy.

Las chicas fueron lo más rápido posible hacia la entrada de la cueva y nada más llegar miraron desde fuera si se podía ver algo en su interior. Pero no fue así, todo estaba oscuro y no se podía ver nada.

-Ojalá estuviera Natsu por aquí. –comentó Lucy. –Si estuviera con nosotras podría usar sus llamas para iluminar la cueva. –Sakura se quedó pensando durante un rato mientras miraba a su alrededor, hasta que detuvo su vista a una zona cerca de ellas en donde había un pequeño montón de ramas secas. Nada más verlos se le ocurrió una idea.

Le entregó a Mokona y camino hacía las ramas en donde tomó la más grande de todas y la aparto, con las pequeñas las rejunto y tomo una de estas con la cual empezó a frotar las ramas que estaban arrejuntadas

-¿Qué intentas hacer? –preguntó Mokona.

-Ya verás… -decía Sakura mientras frotaba el palo. Pocos minutos después, las ramitas empezaron a emitir unas diminutas chispas que al de muy poco tiempo empezó a surgir pequeñas llamas.

-¡Fuego! –exclamó Lucy. -¡Que buena idea Sakura!

-Se me ocurrió al ver las ramas. –decía mientras trataba de hacer el fuego más grande. Tomo el palo que apartó con anterioridad y lo acercó al fuego, encendiéndolo al de unos segundos. –Me acuerdo que Yukito, el gran sacerdote, me enseño este tipo de cosas en el caso de urgencias. Pero era muy difícil que pasara al vivir en un palacio. –reía mientras le entregaba la antorcha a Lucy y esta le entregaba una vez más a Mokona.

-Bien, ahora podemos continuar. –dijo Lucy mirando la entrada de la cueva.

Cuando entraron en la caverna vieron que tenía un largo camino, así que decidieron entrar más adentro.

-Este lugar me da miedo Sakura. –dijo Mokona temblando de miedo.

-No te preocupes Moko-chan. –abrazó con fuerza la castaña.

-Hey, escuchad. –habló Lucy tratando de callarlas con la mano. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos, en el cual estas lograron escuchar el sonido del agua.

-Aquí cerca puede haber un lago. –pensó Sakura en voz alta.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. –dijo la rubia girándose para mirar a sus amigas y entonces sonreírlas.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Ya llegamos a la desembocadura. –anunció Erza tras estar caminando durante unas 2 horas. El grupo había llegado a su destino, y quedaron impresionados tras ver delante de ellos una cascada de unos 35 metros de altura más o menos, que iniciaba desde una cueva con un hueco de gran tamaño.

-Podríamos escalar. –sugirió Fye.

-¿No creéis que es demasiado alto? –preguntó Syaoran mirando la zona en donde empezaba a caer el agua.

-He visto cosas más altas que esta. –respondió Gray.

-Happy. –llamó Natsu a su amigo felino.

-¡Aye! –asentía mientras sacaba sus alas y tomaba a Natsu de la parte de atrás de su chaleco para elevarle por el aire.

-Nosotros iremos por delante. –dijo el pelirosa.

-Muy bien, enseguida te alcanzaremos.- contestó Fye mientras veían alejarse al chico volando al interior de la cueva.

Ya dentro, Natsu prendió de fuego uno de sus puños y pidió a Happy que continuara, haciendo que el felino siguiera volando por la caverna. Había un pequeño lago que rodeaba casi toda la zona, habiendo únicamente suelo en los bordes del lugar.

-Por aquí no veo nada. –dijo Happy observando el sitio, viendo únicamente agua. Mientras que Natsu observaba el líquido cristalino.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Las chicas caminaron hasta el final de un túnel en donde pudieron ver luz. Y cuando llegaron se encontraron con un gran lago que resplandecía.

-Qué bonito… -dijo Sakura.

-¡MEKYO!-exclamó Mokona abriendo completamente los ojos y haciendo que Lucy gritara del susto.

-¿Pero que ha sido eso?-preguntó la rubia.

-¡Es una pluma!-dijo Mokona mirando a la castaña.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó esta. Miraron a su alrededor hasta que a Lucy se le ocurrió un lugar en donde podría ocultarse la pluma.

-¡Es la luz que emana! –exclamó ella. -¡La pluma está en el lago!

En ese momento el suelo de la caverna empezó a temblar, haciendo sobresaltar a las chicas. Cuando dejó de moverse el suelo, se escuchó una risa siniestra.

-¡Muahahaha! –escucharon. -¡Habéis hecho un buen trabajo jovencitas!

-¿Quién eres? –exclamó Lucy mirando junto a Sakura y a Mokona por todo el lugar.

-Estoy aquí.-llamó. Las chicas miraron hacia la parte superior de la cueva, en donde vieron a un hombre grandote de pelo oscuro y corto con 7 rastas y ojos pequeños y del mismo color. Su ropa estaba cubierta por una capa larga y oscura con la marca de un gremio a un lado.

-¡Es Ryoshi! –exclamó Mokona señalándole. Sakura en ese momento recordó al hombre feudal del país de Koryo. En donde éste junto a su padre hacían sufrir a los habitantes del país.

-¿Eh? ¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó extrañado Ryoshi.

-¿Así que no es el hombre de Koryo? –pensó Sakura.

-Sinceramente no me sonáis de nada. –Respondió el hombre.-Lo único que he hecho es hacer lo que mi maestro me ha ordenado: Seguir a los palurdos de Fairy Tail hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba tal poder mágico. Pero debo daros las gracias a vosotras y a vuestros amiguitos. Sin vosotros no habría podido salir ileso de esas plantas.

-Serás un maldito… -murmuró Lucy molesta mientras llevaba su mano hasta su cinturón, en donde se encontraban sus llaves.

-Pero ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí ya me sois inservibles. –dijo sonriendo de forma macabra. –Así que me tengo que deshacer de todos. Incluyendo a vosotras.

-¡No te lo permitiré! –exclamó la rubia mientras tomaba sus llaves y tomaba una de ellas. -¡Ábrete puerta del león! ¡Loke!

-Hola Lucy. –saludó el espíritu del león bien trajeado mientras se colocaba bien sus gafas.

-Ayúdame a pelear contra él. –dijo mientras que esta vez tomaba su látigo con la otra mano.

-Muy bien. –dijo mientras hacía grujir sus puños. La rubia miró a Sakura y a Mokona y con la mirada las ordeno que se alejaran un poco.

-Así que queréis morir ¿eh? –preguntó Ryoshi. –De acuerdo, os ayudaré a hacerlo de la manera más lenta y dolorosa.

-¡El único que va caer eres tú! –exclamó Lucy. -¡Vamos Loke!

-¡GOLPE REGULUS! –gritó el espíritu mientras saltaba y alzaba su puño apretado hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el hombre. Su mano en ese momento empezó a brillar en un tono anaranjado y cuando estaba cerca de golpear al hombre, éste esquivó el ataque y descendió al suelo sin daño alguno. Mientras que Loke golpeó la ropa en donde anteriormente había estado de pie y lo rompió en pedazos. –Maldición, lo esquivó.

-Ese ataque ha estado cerca de golpearme. –Gruñó Ryoshi.- Me la pagaréis. –Decía mientras alzaba su mano hacia Loke.- ¡Magia oscura: OLA DE MUERTE! –En ese momento, en su mano empezó a aparecer una esfera de color morado y negro y la lanzó contra Loke. El espíritu al estar en el aire no lo pudo esquivar, haciendo que recibiera el impacto de lleno.

-¡LOKE! –exclamó Lucy mientras veía como el espíritu del león se estrellaba contra el suelo magullado. Pocos segundos después, Loke se levantaba del suelo lleno de polvo y varios rasguños por su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes por mí. –dijo este, haciendo que la chica asintiera. Entonces Lucy corrió hasta Ryoshi en donde trato de golpearle con su látigo, dándole en toda la cara.

-Maldita zorra… -dijo molesto el hombre.

-¡Aparta Lucy! –exclamó Loke en ese momento. -¡RAYO REGULUS!

Cuando la chica se apartó, el espíritu esta vez lanzó de su anillo un haz de luz hacia Ryoshi, impactando en su estómago.

-¿Creéis que me hacéis daño con esos ataques? –preguntó mientras que de sus manos emitían una luz oscura. –Tratar de esquivar esto. ¡HAZ OSCURO!

De las manos de Ryoshi empezó a disparar su ataque contra Lucy y Loke. Muchos de estos disparos no los pudieron esquivar, haciendo que recibieran la mayoría de los impactos. Estos dos gritaban de dolor cuando les golpeaban.

-¡LUCY-CHAN! –gritó Sakura que se encontraba escondida detrás de una gran roca que estaba alejado de ellos.

-Si pudiéramos hacer algo por ayudarles… -susurró Mokona aun viendo lo que pasaba. Sakura dejo a su amiga en el suelo y trato de acercarse para tratar de ayudar.

-¡No te acerques, Sakura! –exclamó Lucy aun recibiendo la paliza.

-Pero…

-¿Así que tú también quieres sufrir? Muy bien. –decía Ryoshi mientras llevaba su mano a donde la castaña.

-¡APARTATE! –gritaron la rubia y si espíritu al mismo tiempo. En ese momento el hombre disparo y Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. Espero unos segundos pero no llegó a recibir el impacto, así que abrió lentamente los ojos. Y delante de ella se encontraba Loke protegiéndola del disparo. La castaña abrió los ojos como platos mientras veía caer al espíritu.

-Lo siento Lucy… pero tengo que regresar al mundo de los espíritus… -decía mientras desvanecía en un destello.

-De acuerdo, voy a sacar a…-empezó a decir la rubia, pero en ese momento fue detenida por unas llamas oscuras que la rodearon y la capturaron entre estas. La chica empezó a gritar por el dolor cuando las llamas la apretarla con fuerza. Mientras gritaba podía sentir como se quedaba sin poder mágico.

-Enredo de sombras… -murmuró Ryoshi con la mano derecha alzada delante de Lucy y aún sonreía siniestramente.

-¡Lucy! –exclamaron Sakura y Mokona esta vez corriendo hacia ella.

-No os acerquéis. –dijo entonces el hombre mientras que con su otra mano hizo un gesto, provocando que el suelo en donde se encontraban estas explotara.

-¡SAKURA! ¡MOKONA! –gritó Lucy tratando de zafarse de las llamas que la retenían.

Estas cayeron al suelo bastante magulladas tras esa explosión, pero al de unos segundos trataron de levantarse una vez más del suelo.

-No me puedo creer que tengáis fuerzas como para manteneros en pie. –comentó el hombre mientras volvía a llevar su mano hacia ellas.

-¡No les hagas nada!-exclamó la rubia mirándole con furia.

-Calla. –dijo mientras que con su mano derecha concentraba más magia oscura, haciendo gritar más a la chica. –Primero acabaré contigo.

La chica gritaba cada vez más de dolor, sentía como su alma se separaba de su cuerpo lentamente.

-¿Es que este es mi final? –pensaba la chica mientras que de sus ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas. –Sakura, Mokona, amigos… Natsu… lo siento… -pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar completamente inconsciente.

Justo en ese momento el muro de la pared se destruyó, dejando grandes escombros alrededor del agujero que se había formado. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una gran bola de fuego salió disparado hacia Ryoshi. Pero en realidad no era una bola de fuego, sino que era Natsu envuelto en llamas y completamente enfadado.

-¡ARGH! –rugía mientras golpeaba al hombre en toda la cara, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas al suelo y la magia de las sombras desapareciera. Lucy empezó a caer al suelo, pero el pelirosa la tomó antes de que cayera. Se arrodilló mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica con el rostro completamente serio y los ojos mostrando tal furia que se podía comparar con la de un dragón.

-Natsu… -susurraron aliviadas Sakura y Mokona al ver al chico.

-¿Pero quién diablos eres tú? –preguntó Ryoshi temblando de miedo al ver al pelirosa de esa manera. Con tan solo ver su aspecto y sentir toda la energía que emanaba se le hacían los pelos de punta.

-La persona que te va a hacer cenizas por herir y haber hecho llorar a Luce. –respondió Natsu con furia.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

YEEEY :B Por fin el tercer capítulo 3 Creo que este es el capítulo no es muy largo pero trataré que los siguientes sean más extensos. Y bueno, aquí tenéis más curiosidades, o por lo menos para mí:

-¿Sabíais que la seiyuu de Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara) es la misma que hace a Yuuko, la bruja de las dimensiones?

-¿Sabíais que Sayaka Ohara y Daisuke Namikawa (seiyuu de Jerall Fernandes) en TRC estuvieron interpretando a Yuuko y a Fye respectivamente?

Y bueno, no sé qué más deciros =w= así que os dejo con algunos fragmentos del próximo capítulo.

Asi que hasta el próximo capítulo n_n

Bye~

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

_-Maldición… -¿Por qué estará tardando tanto Happy?_

_-Espero que estés preparado. Porque este grandote no tendrá compasión contigo._

_- Ten más cuidado cerebro calcinado._

_- Yo iré a por la pluma, así que cubre mis espaldas._

_-Gracias Wendy._

_-No quiero verte morir delante de mis ojos… No de nuevo._


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu se quedó mirando un rato el lago hasta que de repente escuchó algo, haciendo que mirara por todo el lugar.

-Happy, bájame ahí. –dijo el pelirosa señalando a una zona de tierra alejado de la salida.

-Aye. –dijo mientras volaba hacia el lugar indicado. El gato dejo suavemente en el suelo a su compañero y se quedó junto a él. -¿Ocurre algo?

-Puedo escuchar algo. –dijo acercando su oreja a la pared de la cueva, tratando de afinar su oído para escuchar mejor. Cuando al de unos pocos segundos pudo escuchar el sonido de las explosiones, mientras que sentía como el suelo temblaba.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Happy preocupado.

-No sé, pero tú ayuda a los demás mientras trato de romper esta pared. –dijo apretando los puños, preparándose para golpear la piedra. El felino asintió y salió volando hasta la salida.

El pelirosa prendió sus puños en llamas y empezó a golpear con fuerza la pared. Golpeaba con fuerza, tratando de romperlo lo antes posible. Cuando de repente, escuchó un grito de dolor de cierta rubia.

-Luce… -pensó mientras detenía sus golpes y abría los ojos con fuerza. Su compañera se encontraba al otro lado de esas paredes y se encontraba en problemas. –Tengo que ayudarla.

Volvió a golpear duro la pared, tratando de romperlos. Aun podía escuchar los gritos de ésta, hasta que hubo un momento que paro para escucharla gritar:

-¡SAKURA! ¡MOKONA!

-Maldición… -decía mientras le pegaba puñetazos a la piedra. -¿Por qué estará tardando tanto Happy?

Pocos segundos después, volvió a escuchar los gritos de Lucy detrás de la pared, pero esta vez eran más fuertes.

-¡LUCY! –gritó fuertemente Natsu, golpeando con más fuerza mientras que aumentaba la densidad de sus llamas.

-Natsu… lo siento… -escuchó en su mente con la voz de su amiga. Tras escuchar eso, el chico rugió con todas sus fuerzas mientras que su cuerpo se envolvía en fuego. Y con una fuerza descomunal golpeó la pared, destruyéndolo por completo y lanzando los escombros alrededor.

No le dio tiempo a detenerse porque saltó completamente enfadado hacia el hombre que estaba hiriendo a su compañera.

-¡ARGH! –gritó atestándole un puñetazo en toda la cara, haciendo que este cayera el suelo y que el hechizo que estaba haciendo desvaneciera.

Natsu mientras dispersaba las llamas de su cuerpo, vio como una Lucy herida, inconsciente y con lágrimas en los ojos caía al suelo. Pero él no lo permitió ya que éste corrió y se lanzó hacia ella, tomándola en sus brazos. Nada más sostenerla se arrodilló y la abrazó fuertemente mientras que miraba con furia al hombre de capa.

-Natsu… -escuchó decir a Sakura y a Mokona.

-¿Pero quién diablos eres tú? –preguntó el hombre mientras temblaba de miedo.

-La persona que te va a hacer cenizas por herir y haber hecho llorar a Luce. –respondió el pelirosa enojado.

-Je, no creas que podrás vencerme tan fácilmente. –Dijo Ryoshi mientras que sonreía, tratando de ser valeroso contra el mago de fuego.-Te torturaré como le he hecho a tu amiga. ¡OLA DE MUERTE! –exclamó mientras lanzaba su ataque contra Natsu.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó Sakura. En ese momento, el pelirosa tomó a Lucy y esquivó el ataque rápidamente. Corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus dos amigas y tumbó en el suelo a la rubia nada más llegar.

-Cuidad de ella por favor. –dijo mirando el rostro de Lucy. Tras unos segundos mirándola, se levantó y se acercó hacia Ryoshi.

-Espero que estés preparado. –dijo el hombre. En ese momento, Ryoshi hizo aparecer por medio de su magia a un espectro creado con sombras. –Porque este grandote no tendrá compasión contigo.

-Estoy encendido. –sonrió mientras que en sus puños volvían a aparecer sus llamas.

-¡ADELANTE, SOLDADO DE SOMBRA! –ordenó Ryoshi, haciendo que el ser empezara a moverse. Natsu corrió hacia el monstruo y le pegó puñetazos en el estómago, pero apenas le hicieron efecto.

-¡RUGIDO DE DRAGÓN DE FUEGO! –gritó Natsu mientras que de su boca lanzaba una llamarada. Este ataque le afecto un poco más que sus puños, pero el espectro se defendió y golpeó al pelirosa, haciendo que retrocediera. El ser lanzó un rayo de su boca, impactando en Natsu y haciéndole gritar de dolor.

-¡Natsu! –exclamó Mokona. Tras el rayo el chico seguía de pie mientras que miraba al suelo. Segundos después el pelirosa alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa en su cara. Se le notaba herido pero aún así con fuerzas para seguir luchando.

-Nada mal. –contestó Ryoshi. -¿Pero podrás resistir a este ataque?

Entonces el espectro creó un martillo en su brazo y fue a atestarle un martillazo al chico.

-Natsu-kun! –gritó Sakura esta vez. Pero antes de que le golpearan, una espada cortó el martillo de sombras a una velocidad magistral. Natsu quedó impresionado por ese ataque ya que si no hubiera sido por ello estaría peor.

-Ten más cuidado cerebro calcinado. –escuchó desde el boquete que creó hace rato. Miró hacia ese lugar y se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo y la persona que había hablado era nada más ni nada menos que Gray mientras que la persona que había evitado el ataque fue Erza.

-¡Chicos! –exclamó Natsu. -¡Llegáis justo a tiempo!

Estos corrieron hacia Sakura y Mokona, que aún se encontraban cuidando a Lucy.

-¿Esta bien? –preguntó Fye, haciendo que la castaña asintiera con la cabeza.

-Syaoran-kun. –llamó la chica. –La pluma se encuentra dentro del lago.

-Muy bien. –contestó el chico. –Iré a por ella.

-Espera, tengo una idea. –dijo Erza. Se acercó a la oreja del castaño y le susurró su plan.

De mientras, Natsu aún seguía peleando contra el espectro, pero ahora se encontraba más cansado que antes y sentía que su poder mágico estaba a punto de agotarse.

-¡NATSU! –exclamó Syaoran alzando su espada en alto. -¡ES HORA DE QUE COMAS!

El pelirosa se quedó extrañado con tal comentario, pero se dio cuenta de que tramaba cuando vio como del filo de su espada surgían unas llamas. El castaño lanzó el fuego de su espada hacia el pelirosa, haciendo que se lo comiera al instante.

-Muchas gracias por la comida. –decía mientras eructaba y recuperaba sus fuerzas. –Ahora sí que podré machacar a esa cosa.

-Yo iré a por la pluma, así que cubre mis espaldas.

-¡Entendido!

-Oh, no te lo permitiré. –dijo entonces Ryoshi. Entonces el ser se lanzó contra Syaoran, pero fue frenado por Natsu, que lo alejó de éste con las garras del dragón de fuego. El castaño saltó dentro del agua y buceo hacia el fondo, fijándose solamente en la luz que brillaba. Al de unos pocos segundos alcanzó el fondo y vio una pluma blanca con el dibujo de un corazón dibujado en este dentro de una pequeña capsula de cristal. El chico lo agarró y empezó a bucear hasta la superficie.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu después de estar peleando contra ese monstruo durante un par de minutos, formó en sus manos grandes llamaradas, saltó hacia este y cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible de este, choco sus manos y una gran bola surgió. Lanzó la bola y el monstruo empezó a desaparecer entre las llamas.

Ryoshi gritó de terror tras ver a su soldado desvanecerse, y cuando las llamas cesaron vio a un Natsu completamente serio. El hombre empezó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás y tras unos segundos empezó a correr hacia la salida. Pero se detuvo tras quedarse inconsciente por Kurogane, que se corrió hasta él desde sus espaldas y le dio un golpetazo en toda la cabeza.

Natsu suspiraba agotado tras la batalla, pero al mismo satisfecho de vencer. En ese momento Syaoran salió del agua con la cápsula, tosiendo ya que estuvo a punto de quedarse sin aire.

-¡Syaoran-kun! –exclamó Sakura acercándose a él. Cuando estuvo a su lado, el chico le alzo la cápsula con la pluma en su interior.

-La tengo. –anunció con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír también a la castaña.

De mientras, Natsu se acercó hacia Lucy y se arrodilló junto a ella.

-¿Lushi está bien? –preguntó Happy mirando a su amiga.

-Se recuperara. –contestó Gray. En ese momento, Lucy empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos y miró a su alrededor, viendo a sus amigos mirándola.

-Luce... –susurró suavemente Natsu.

-Chicos… que alegría veros. –dijo la chica en voz baja mientras le sonreía al pelirosa, haciendo que éste también hiciera lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, ya tenemos la pluma. Así que puedes descansar un poco. –dijo esta vez Erza. Lucy esta vez miró a Erza y asintió con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y volvió a dormirse.

-Hay que llevarla con Wendy. –habló Gray, haciendo que sus compañeros asintieran. Natsu tomó en brazos a la chica y se alzó junto a los demás.

-Qué raro… -comentó Syaoran, que estaba junto a Sakura.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Mokona.

-No puede abrir la cápsula. –respondió la castaña. Los chicos se acercaron a ellos para ver mejor. El objeto que protegía la pluma en su interior no tenía ningún boquete para que pudieran tomar la pluma.

-Será mejor llevarlo con el maestro de vuestro gremio. –comentó Fye. Haciendo que los demás asintieran y poco después salieran del lugar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Ese tal Ryoshi ha fallado, señor. –dijo Xing Huo.

-Ya me imaginaba que ese tipo fallaría. –respondió Fei Wong Reed mientras sorbía un poco de vino de una copa. –Pero no importa, pronto esa pluma estará en mis manos.

Entonces, la mujer de pelo oscuro se retiró del lugar para ocultarse entre las sombras.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron unas pocas horas cuando llegaron a ciudad Alda, llegaron a una hostal en donde decidieron quedarse unos días antes de regresar al gremio.

-Ya hemos avisado a Wendy para que vaya hacia allí enseguida. –Contestó el Maestro desde una lácrima.-De mientras, descansar en Alda.

-Entendido. –dijo Erza, con otra lácrima en su mano. –Cuando Lucy se recupere volveremos a Magnolia.

-Bien, también cuando regreséis hablaremos sobre cómo sacar la pluma de esa capsula. –habló el Maestro antes de desconectar la lácrima. Erza guardó la suya en una de sus maletas y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba para ir buscar a Wendy.

Los demás se habían quedado dentro del lugar para recuperarse y curar sus heridas. Natsu tras cambiarse de ropa y tratarse las heridas, fue hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Lucy. Aún no había despertado y tenía muchas vendas por su cuerpo. Se acercó a ella, que estaba tendida en una cama que había en la habitación con las sabanas cubriéndola casi hasta el pecho. El pelirosa tomó su mano y la apretó con suavidad.

-Natsu. –llamó Syaoran desde la puerta, el chico giró su vista y le vio junto a Sakura, Mokona y a Happy. Se acercaron a Natsu y miraron a Lucy poco después.

-Lucy luchó con todas sus fuerzas, y trato de protegernos. –contestó Mokona.

-Si no fuera tan débil… -dijo Sakura deprimida mientras agachaba la cabeza. Syaoran apoyó su mano encima de su hombro.

-No eres débil. –sonrió el castaño. –Tú tienes el poder de animarnos a todos. Siempre te preocupas por los demás antes que de ti. Eres una persona especial, hime.

Este comentario hizo sonrojar a la chica, y poco después se volvió para mirarle y le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Syaoran-kun. –le dijo.

-Hola chicos. –saludó una niña desde la entrada de la habitación. Ahí se encontraba una chica de 13 años de pelo largo y azul y ojos castaños. Iba vestida con una camisa sin mangas de color amarillo y blanco y unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta casi las rodillas de color azul oscuro, también calzado unas sandalias blancas. A su lado se encontraba una gata blanca de ojos también marrones. Vestía con un vestido de tirantes de color rosa con bordes blancos y en su larga cola tenía atada un lazo también rosa.

-¡Wendy! –exclamó Natsu sorprendido de la llegada de la niña.

-El maestro nos contó lo ocurrido y vinimos lo más rápido posible. –habló Charle acercándose hacia los demás junto a su compañera. Wendy alzó las manos hasta Lucy y estas empezaron a brillar con un color verde, extendiéndose por el cuerpo de la rubia. Pocos segundos después vieron como las heridas de Lucy desaparecían. De mientras Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona miraban asombrados de la magia de aquella niña.

-Al igual que yo, a Wendy también le crio un dragón. –explicó Natsu. Syaoran ya sabía sobre la magia de dragón Slayer ya que el mismo pelirosa el día que estuvieron hablando asolas le explicó sobre su magia y que no era el único que sabía utilizarlo.

Al de unos pocos minutos, Lucy ya no tenía heridas en el cuerpo y se le notaba calmada.

-Ya he terminado. –dijo Wendy apartando sus manos y quitando un poco de sudor de su frente.

-Gracias Wendy. –agradeció el pelirosa. La niña peliazul sonrió y miró a los demás.

-No nos hemos presentado aún, me llamo Wendy. –Saludó la niña.- Y ella es Charle. Mucho gusto en conoceros.

-Yo soy Sakura, y ellos son Syaoran-kun y Moko-chan. –presentó la castaña a sí misma y a sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué tal si vamos con los demás a tomar una taza de té? –preguntó la peliazul tomando en brazos a la felina. Los 3 asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a la joven. –Tú también puedes venir, Happy.

-¡Aye! –asintió el gato azul mientras invocaba sus alas y salía volando con ellos. Aunque ninguno sospechaba que solo iba para estar con Charle (excepto Wendy y la misma gata).

Natsu se quedó solo en la habitación junto a Lucy que aún permanecía dormida. Volvió a apretarle la mano y estuvo mirando su rostro durante buen rato. Pasaron los minutos hasta que la rubia empezó a abrir los ojos. Cuando los abrió, la chica lo primero que vio fue a su amigo pelirosa.

-Natsu… -sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó el chico haciendo que la chica asintiera con la cabeza. –Menos mal.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó.

-Estamos en Alda.

-Ya veo… -dijo solamente. Estuvieron durante un rato en silencio, Lucy mirando a las mantas de la cama en la que estaba sentada y Natsu miraba al techo sin saber que decir. Cuando iba a hablarla de lo que había pasado, la chica habló. –Muchas gracias… por salvarnos.

-No ha sido nada. –sonrió. -No quería que os pasara nada. Sobre todo a ti.

-¿Eh? –quedó extrañada la chica por esa frase.

-No quiero verte morir delante de mis ojos… -dijo el chico en un susurro, recordando lo sucedido con la Lucy del futuro. –No de nuevo.

-Natsu… -habló Lucy levemente sonrojada. Alzo los ojos y acarició la mejilla del chico, haciendo que este la mirara a los ojos. –No voy a morir sin luchar. Y además, sé que vendrás en mi ayuda cuando este en problemas.

El pelirosa tras escuchar estas palabras se quedó mirando los ojos color chocolate de la chica. Y al de unos segundos la sonrió, haciendo que ella también le sonriera.

-Seguramente aún sigues cansada. –dijo Natsu sentándose junto a Lucy. –Durmamos un rato. –Y entonces, puso la cabeza encima de la almohada y se quedó completamente dormido.

-¡Pero ve a tu habitación a dormir! –gritó la chica molesta. Natsu no la escuchó y empezó a roncar suavemente. Lucy sonrió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. –No tienes remedio…

En ese momento, Lucy volvió a tumbarse en la cama y se giró para mirar a su amigo pelirosa dormir. Tras verle, cerró los ojos, y nada más cerrarlos sintió como Natsu ponía su brazo en el hombro de esta y la acercaba más a su cuerpo, pero ella no se inmutó. Y con esto, Natsu abrió un ojo para darle un último vistazo a la rubia, sonrió y la abrazó antes de volverse a dormir.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¡Natsu, Wendy ha traido dulces! –llamó Happy entrando por la puerta junto a Mokona y Syaoran. Entonces el gato azul se calló al ver a sus dos amigos dormir en la misma cama y abrazados. En ese momento, este se situó al lado de Mokona e infló sus mejillas mientras que se tapaba la boca con sus patitas.

-Se GRUsTaAaAaAan- susurró mientras enrollaba su lengua como de costumbre.

-Parecen una parejita amorositaa- dijo Mokona de la misma manera que el gato.

-Vamos, no les molestéis. –habló entonces Syaoran agarrándoles y llevándoles de nuevo al lugar donde se encontraban anteriormente con los demás.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

CHAN CHAAN :B

Y aquí el 4º capítulo del crossover. Ahora ya están todos reunidos y sanos y salvos. Siento haber tardado en publicar el capítulo, pero he estado ocupada y tal, y tenía muy poco tiempo para mí. Así que de nuevo, perdonen la espera.

Pero ahora las preguntas ¿Cómo sacaran la pluma de esa cápsula de cristal? ¿Qué pasará después de esto? ¿Avanzará más la relación de Natsu y Lucy al igual que el de Syaoran y Sakura?

Próximamente lo leeréis. X3

Y bueno, tengo varias noticias que contar:

-La primera, no tengo curiosidades D:U Como dije, he estado ocupada y no me ha dado tiempo para pensar en curiosidades. Pero la próxima vez pondré más sí o sí.

-La segunda… que el próximo capítulo será el último :c Así es, pensaba en hacer otro capítulo más pero creí que lo mejor era terminarlo en el 5º en vez de extenderlo innecesariamente. Pero lo bueno, es que tendrá más de 5000 palabras eue Como recomensa de este capítulo tan corto y por ser el último de este crossover.

Y bueno, espero que hayais disfrutado del capítulo y nos vemos la semana que viene.

Bye ~


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy ya se encontraba en forma. Pero Erza sugirió que nada más llegar a Magnolia se fuera directamente a su casa para que descansara un poco más. A partir de ahora Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona dormirían en el gremio porque Mirajane el otro día aviso que ya había habitaciones libres para todos.

Tomaron el tren de regreso a Magnolia y estuvieron un par de horas hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Nada más llegar a la estación, Lucy empezó a caminar de regreso a su casa, y Natsu y Happy con ella para acompañarla.

Los demás caminaron hacia el gremio para avisar que ya tenían la pluma y así, preguntarle a Makarov como poder sacarla de aquella cápsula. Caminaron unos minutos y pronto ya se encontraban a las puertas de Fairy Tail.

Abrieron la puerta y saludaron a los miembros que se encontraban allí.

-¡Bienvenidos! –exclamó Mira desde la barra.

-¿Esta el Maestro por aquí? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-En su despacho –respondió. Erza asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el lugar que le dijo la camarera. En su ausencia, Mirajane les sirvió a los otros un plato de comida para que llenaran un poco sus estómagos. Nada más terminar de almorzar, Erza regresó con el Maestro.

-Ya me ha informado Erza. Buen trabajo. –dijo el Maestro. –Sobre esa cápsula… Creo que sé una manera de abrirla. Pero…

-¿Pero qué? –preguntó Syaoran.

-Tendréis que esperar hasta que el festival de Fantasía termine.

-¿CÓMO? –gritó el grupo, menos Erza.

-Es cierto. –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- En unos días es el festival.

-Y he estado pensando que necesitaríamos un poco más de ayuda. Y me parece que ya he encontrado a las personas indicadas. –contestó Makarov señalando al grupo de Syaoran.

-¿Eh? –preguntó extrañado el grupo.

-Aunque vosotros no seáis del gremio, quiero que participéis en el festival con nosotros.

-¡NI MUERTO! –gruñó Kurogane.

-Venga Kurorin, –habló Fye poniendo su brazo en el hombro del pelinegro.- nos lo pasaremos muy bien todos.

-¡LO LLEVAS CLARO! –exclamó.

-¡A mí me gustaría participar! –dijo felizmente Mokona.

-Syaoran-kun, ¿quieres? –preguntó Sakura mirando tiernamente al pelicastaño. Este sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Claro, hime. –contestó.

-Gracias a todos. –agradeció el Maestro. –Mañana por la mañana os diré lo que tenéis que hacer cada uno. –continuó con una sonrisa. Tras esto, se giró y volvió con los otros del gremio para celebrar hasta altas horas de la noche.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Ya nos encontramos en el lugar llamado Magnolia, mi señor. –dijo Xyng Huo, desde el otro lado del espejo de Fei Wong Reed. Detrás de aquella mujer, se podían ver las sombras de unos soldados vestidos de negro, con la marca de un murciélago en la zona del pecho.

-Perfecto. Mañana les haréis una emboscada, y entonces tendré esa pluma entre mis manos. –dijo el hombre ajustando su lente mientras sonreía.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

A la mañana siguiente, la ciudad estaba soleada y sin ninguna nube a la vista. Y en el gremio todos estaban alterados ya que quedaba menos de una semana para el Festival Fantasía. Y aunque hubiera mucho alboroto entre tanta organización, al final acaban haciendo una fiesta a lo grande.

Pero en ese momento muchos de ellos se encontraban ayudando a construir las carrozas para ese año. Además de los trajes, la música, coreografía…

De mientras en otro lugar del gremio, los jóvenes viajeros se encontraban en una habitación.

-¿Enserio que tengo que llevar esto? –preguntó Syaoran saliendo del cuarto de baño que había en la habitación. Llevaba puesto en ese momento una camisa de manga larga de color verde oscuro y una armadura gris oscuro con bordados negros por encima (como el que llevaba en el País de Shura), unos pantalones blancos abombados y unas botas negras. En su cintura llevaba atada su espada. Miró a Sakura, que estaba esperando en la otra sala. Llevaba un vestido largo de color rosa claro. De manga corta y un lazo en la espalda del mismo color. Y en su cabeza llevaba una cinta de pelo blanca.

La chica se miraba delante de un espejo, girándose para ver desde otros ángulos el vestido.

-Estas muy guapa, Sakura. –halagó Mokona mirando a su amiga.

-Me siento ridículo con esto. –dijo Kurogane mirando su traje. Era un yukata de hombre como el que solía haber en su mundo, y el que llevaba era de color negro con bordes grises oscuros. En su cintura llevaba una faja también gris oscura y unos bordes de color blanco y atada llevaba su katana. Además llevaba getas en sus pies.

-Para mí estas muy gracioso Kuropon. –comentó Fye.

-¿Y tú porque narices no llevas nada? –refunfuñó el pelinegro.

-Porque yo ayudaré a construir los carruajes. –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y yo también. –continuó Mokona.

-A ti no te he preguntado, bollo con patas. –dijo entonces Kurogane.

-Las ropas os quedan bastante bien. –dijo Makarov entrando por la puerta junto con Mirajane.

-¿Y qué quiere que hagamos? –preguntó el pelicastaño.

-Mirajane, llévate a Syaoran y a Sakura contigo. –respondió el Maestro.- Kurogane, tú ven conmigo.

Mira salió por la puerta con los dos jóvenes por detrás de ella. Salieron a la parte trasera del gremio, en donde había una carroza en forma de castillo, además de las demás carrozas que aún estaban construyendo. La peliblanca nada más estar delante del carruaje se detuvo y miró a los dos chicos.

-Muy bien chicos, lo que tenéis que hacer es bailar un vals. –respondió esta.

-¿Vals? –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Exacto. –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.- Es muy fácil.

En ese momento, Mirajane se acercó al muchacho y tomó su mano, arrastro al chico delante de su amiga y entonces, con la mano restante, tomó la de la chica y entrelazó las manos de estos dos.

-Syaoran, pon tu mano en su cintura. –empezó a explicar la camarera.- Y tú, Sakura, toma el extremo de tu vestido. No queremos que te caigas, ¿verdad?

El pelicastaño tragó saliva fuertemente, levemente sonrojado al igual que su amiga. Hicieron lo que les ordenó la chica.

-Tú tienes que guiar a Sakura. –le dijo Mira al chico.- Vete moviéndote al costado y ve cambiando tu peso con tus pies.

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza, y tras esto, empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, guiando a la pelicastaña.

-Ahora desplázate, y gira por aquí. –señaló la camarera. Entonces, los dos empezaron a moverse por el lugar, girando con cuidado para no pisarse. Los miembros del gremio que estaban presentes miraban con una sonrisa. Parecía que les hubieran sacado de un cuento de hadas y con esto les hacía sonreir. Fye, que había llegado con Mokona cuando Mirajane les estaba explicando los pasos, sonreían desde donde se encontraban.

La pareja estuvo asi hasta que Mirajane pidió que pararan.

-Lo hacéis muy bien. –felicitó la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Sólo es esto? –preguntó Sakura extrañada.

-Sí, nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer la magia. Asi que no te preocupes. –respondió, y tras esto se fue a ayudar con los demás carruajes. La pareja se miraron durante unos segundos, con un sonrojo poco notable. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien les estaba observando de cerca.

-Parecen una parejita amorositAaAaA –dijo Mokona enrrollando su lengua como lo hacía Happy. Syaoran y Sakura se sobresaltaron tras este repentino comentario, haciendo que regresaran rápidamente a la realidad.

-Será mejor que nos cambiemos. –aconsejó el chico, aún sonrojado.

-Sí. –asintió la pelicastaña. Y tras esto empezaron a caminar a la habitación para volver a cambiarse de ropa.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Makarov guiaba a Kurogane hasta el parque de Magnolia, en donde se encontraba Erza. La peliroja, que tenía el cabello atado con un lazo negro, estaba vestida con un yukata corto de color rojo oscuro con bordes negros, una faja blanca y unas medias también oscuras. Al igual que el pelinegro, tenía puestas unas getas. En su mano llevaba su espada.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar, Erza. –se disculpó el Maestro.

-No te preocupes. –respondió esta.

-Oye, ¿para qué me habéis traído hasta aquí? –interrumpió Kurogane.

-Vas a participar con Erza. –contestó el anciano.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó confuso el hombre.

-Será una pelea entre espadachines. –explico Makarov. –Así que por favor, no destruyáis nada.

Los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Por eso te he traído aquí. Quiero que entrenes con Erza. –continuó.

-Muy bien. Pero no creas que por ser una mujer voy a ser blando contigo. –desafió el pelinegro mirando fijamente a la peliroja. Ésta le devolvió la mirada, también desafiante.

-Dame todo lo que tengas. –dijo en su mismo tono.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Casi dos horas después, Syaoran y Sakura caminaban juntos por las calles de Magnolia ya que Mokona se había quedado con Fye para ayudarle con las carrozas del festival. Estos dos se encontraban hablando sobre el festival, hasta que la castaña sacó un nuevo tema de conversación:

-Anoche tuve un sueño –empezó.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué? –preguntó el muchacho.

-No recuerdo mucho… sólo que iba caminando por la calle y sentía como si alguien me guiará… -comentó pensativa.

-Tal vez con la pluma puedas recordarlo –sonrió Syaoran.

-Eso espero –dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. Seguían caminando durante un rato, en silencio. Hasta que el chico sintió la presencia de algo a las espaldas de estos y se dio la vuelta para ver mejor. Nada más hacerlo, no vio absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué pasa, Syaoran-kun? –preguntó Sakura.

-Sentí como si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo. –dijo.

-Tal vez fuera algún animal de por aquí.

-Podrí a ser… -dijo mientras retomaba el paseo. En un callejón se ocultaba Xyng Huo, a la que por poco la descubrían.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron los días hasta que por fin tan solo quedaban unas pocas horas para el festival. Los del gremio preparaban los últimos detalles de las carrozas y trajes, además de ultimar las actuaciones.

-Estoy muy nerviosa –dijo Sakura sentada cerca de la barra, en donde también estaban Mirajane y Lucy, además de Mokona.

-No te preocupes. -animó Lucy- Seguro que te sale bien.

-Gracias. –sonrió.

-Por cierto Lucy, esta es la segunda vez que participas en el festival –habló Mira.

-Es cierto. La primera vez estuve con Levy-chan y con Bisca.

-¿Y qué harás esta vez? –preguntó Mokona.

-Voy a participar con mis espíritus –contestó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Tengo ganas de verlo –dijo Sakura.

En ese momento el gremio empezó a temblar con fuerza, y todos los que estaban dentro tuvieron que agarrarse a algo para mantener el equilibrio. Pero no solo temblaba el gremio, toda la ciudad sufría aquel temblor. Y con esto, en todas partes empezaron a aparecer vórtices negros, de donde aparecían hombres vestidos de negro con espadas y escudos con una insignia en forma de murciélago. No podían verse los rostros de estos porque sus caras estaban ocultas tras un casco negro. Los ciudadanos trataban de huir de esos soldados mientras que estos impartían el caos en la ciudad.

Los del gremio salieron a la calle, en donde vieron todo ese caos.

-¿Pero quiénes son esos? –preguntó Lucy.

-No lo sé, pero debemos detenerles lo antes posible. –sugirió Mirajane. Los miembros asintieron con la cabeza y se dispersaron. Mirajane se transformó en su forma demonio.

-Yo me quedaré con Sakura-chan –dijo la peliblanca.

-¡De acuerdo! –dijo Lucy alejándose de ellas. Corrió durante unos pocos minutos hasta que se topó con tres soldados de negro.

-¡Ábrete, puerta del cangrejo gigante! ¡Cáncer! –exclamó Lucy alzando una de sus llaves. De ella salió un hombre moreno con trenzas oscuras en la cabeza con pinzas en forma de cangrejo, gafas de sol, una camisa celeste y azul y en su espalda tenía 3 patas de cangrejo a cada lado. Y en sus manos unas tijeras rojas.

-Ebi –dijo el espíritu cortando las espaldas de los soldados. La rubia, de mientras, les golpeaba con el látigo, haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo.

-Muy bien –felicitó la chica. En ese momento vio una sombra a sus espaldas y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a uno de esos soldados tratando de atacarla, pero antes de que pudiera recibir el golpe, Loke le atestó un golpe dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Loke! –saludó Lucy.

-No te preocupes, vine con mi magia.

Lucy asintió y siguió peleando junto al espíritu león.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO! –exclamó Natsu lanzando una gran llamarada a los soldados, dejándoles chamuscados.

-Buen trabajo, Natsu. –felicitó Happy. Entonces el pelirosa miró a su alrededor y vio que por esa zona no había más hombres de negro.

-Vayamonos de aquí. –dijo el chico, e inmediatamente el gato azul asiente con la cabeza. Con esto, se marcharon corriendo en busca de más soldados y de sus compañeros.

Corriendo por las calles, escucharon varios gritos de pelea cerca de donde se encontraban, así que fueron deprisa hacia ese lugar. Y nada más llegar se encontraron con Erza, Kurogane, Fye y Gray, además de una gran cantidad de soldados de negro. Los dos espadachines parecía que estaban en una competencia para ver quien derrotaba más soldados.

-¡20 soldados! –exclamó el pelinegro de ojos carmesí. En ese momento, la peliroja cambió su armadura a la de ropa simple (la que tiene vendas en el pecho y un hakama rojo y amarillo como si fueran llamaradas). En cada mano sujetaba una katana y su pelo estaba amarrado por una cinta verde. Nada más cambiarse golpeo con sus katanas a varios soldados en menos de 5 segundos.

-Yo ya derroté 35 –sonrió Erza, haciendo que Kurogane se molestara y tratara de vencer a más hombres de negro.

-Oye, poneros serios, que esto no es una competición… -dijo Gray.

-Ánimo Kuropote –habló entonces Fye.

-Pero tú no le animes. –volvió a decir el pelinegro.

-¡Hey! –exclamó Natsu corriendo junto con Happy a donde sus amigos. Fye y Gray se giraron un momento para mirar al recién llegado, mientras que los espadachines seguían atacando sin descanso a los hombres de negro.

-Hola, Natsu-kun –saludó el rubio mientras esquivaba el ataque de uno de los soldados.

-Hey pelo chicle, no te quedes ahí parado y pelea –dijo Gray mientras atacaba con su magia a un par de soldados.

-No hacía falta que me lo dijeras –sonrió decidido el mago de fuego, haciendo que tras este comentario fuera a atacar a algunos soldados.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En el gremio, algunos miembros que permanecieron allí, junto con Mirajane, atacaban a algunos de los soldados que se acercaban a ellos. Se defendían con todas sus fuerzas para que no entraran al gremio, mientras que Sakura y Mokona permanecían ocultas en un rincón del para que estuvieran a salvo.

-Ojala pudiera hacer algo por ayudar –dijo Sakura en voz baja, observando a lo lejos la batalla que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. En ese momento, Mokona vio algo extraño cerca de la barra del bar. Así que dando unos pequeños saltos, avanzó con rapidez a ese lugar. Moko-chan, ¿qué pasa?

-Mira Sakura –llamó. Entonces la castaña se arrastró rápidamente hacia donde este y miró hacia el lugar indicado. En uno de los huecos de la barra, había una especie de pistola. Era de color gris con rayas azules. -¿No te recuerda un poco al arma que usaste en aquel mundo en el que viajamos en bus? –preguntó Mokona.

-Se parecen mucho, pero no sé si funcionaran igual. –contestó insegura la castaña.

-Prueba. –dijo. Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el arma entre sus manos. Y al de poco después asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del lugar. Mokona saltó al hombro de la chica y tras esto la joven corrió hacia los demás, pero a una distancia considerable para disparar. Apuntó al hombro de uno de los soldados con los que estaba Mirajane peleando y apretó el gatillo. De la boquilla de la pistola salió un láser que le dio de lleno en el brazo y haciendo que a la maga del take over le derrotara con mayor facilidad.

-Funciona. –dijo sorprendida.

-Gracias Sakura-chan. –agradeció Mirajane con una sonrisa, haciendo que la joven también sonriera.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Cáncer ya hacía rato que se había retirado y tan solo estaban Lucy y Loke peleando contra varios soldados. Maga y espíritu chocaron sus espaldas entre sí y entonces el espíritu león dijo:

-Esto está siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba. –la rubia asintió con la respiración entrecortada.

-Yo no sé si podré aguantar mucho más. –dijo la rubia.- Me estoy quedando sin fuerzas.

En ese momento volvieron a la carga. Loke lanzó un Impacto Regulus, mientras que Lucy atacó con su látigo. Algunos de los soldados fueron dados de lleno con aquellos ataques, pero la gran mayoría los esquivó sin problema.

-Maldición –murmuró Lucy en voz baja. Entonces, cuando un grupo de soldados iban a atacar, Syaoran apareció detrás de esto y les atacó con su espada.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó el castaño.

-Sí, gracias. –agradeció la rubia.

El chico atacaba con su arma prendida en llamas a varios soldados a la vez, mientras que Lucy y Loke se ayudaban entre sí para acabar con otros hombres de negro. Después de varios minutos, los tres lograron acabar con los soldados que se encontraban en ese lugar. Los tres se sentían agotados, sobretodo la maga estelar, que durante la batalla había llamado a Sagitario y a Tauro al mismo tiempo, pero que con el paso del tiempo tuvieron que regresar sin elección a su mundo para recuperarse.

-Yo volveré al Mundo Celestial. –dijo Loke tras unos segundos de silencio.

-De acuerdo. –asintió Lucy. Y con esto, el espíritu empezó a brillar y desapareció al instante.

-¿Pero que querrán esos hombres? –preguntó en voz alta el chico.

-¿Les conoces? –preguntó ella.

-Los he visto en alguno de los mundos por los que hemos viajado –contestó. -Pero nunca he visto a tantos en tan poco tiempo.

Ya veo –dijo pensativa la rubia.- ¿Pero porque habrán decidido atacar ahora?

-No sé. Pero lo único que podemos hacer es detenerles. –contestó Syaoran, haciendo que Lucy asintiera.

-Yo iré a buscar a Wendy e iré a donde Mirajane y Sakura. –dijo.

-De acuerdo, yo buscaré a Kurogane-san y a los demás. Te encargo a Sakura hime, por favor. –pidió el chico.

-Descuida. –habló Lucy. Y tras esto, empezaron a correr por caminos diferentes.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¡Ya son 50! –exclamó Kurogane, golpeando sin descanso a los hombres de negro.

-Vaya, estamos igualados –dijo Erza también atacando a varios soldados.

-Ya, pero tengo algo claro: y es que no pienso perder contra ti. –decidió el hombre, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera decidida.

-Yo tampoco me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente. –dijo entonces.

-¡GARRA DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO! –exclamó Natsu atacando con sus brazos en llamas a unos cuantos soldados.- Basta de charlas y terminemos con esto de una vez.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el cerebro calcinado –dijo Gray preparando su ataque. - ¡ICE MAKE: LANZA! -En ese momento de las manos del chico aparecieron unas lanzas de hielo que golpearon a los hombres de negro que estaban cerca de él. Fye de mientras esquivaba con maestría los ataques de los enemigos y al de muy poco tiempo les pegaba patadas. Dejándoles inconscientes.

-No está mal. –dijo Fye con su habitual sonrisa. Y Happy también esquivaba los ataques, pero le costaba más.

-¡Natsuu, ayudaa! –exclamaba el gato esquivando los golpes.

-¡PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO! –exclamó Natsu activando sus llamaradas y avanzando a gran velocidad hacia los soldados que daban problemas a su felino amigo.

-Gracias. –agradeció.

-¡Chicos! –exclamó alguien a lo lejos. Excepto los espadachines, miraron al lugar de donde procedía la voz y vieron que se trataba de Syaoran que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

-Hey –saludó Gray antes de golpearle con su magia de hielo a un soldado que estaba dispuesto a atacarle por la espalda.

-Hola, Syaoran-kun –dijo también Fye.

-Vengo a ayudar –contestó el castaño cuando se acercó a ellos.

-De acuerdo –sonrió Natsu. –Happy, ¿puedes ir al gremio para ver cómo están?

-¡Aye sir! –exclamó el gato azul mientras hacía aparecer sus alas y se alejaba volando. Entonces siguieron peleando junto a su compañero recién llegado.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En el gremio ya quedaban pocos soldados, pero aún así eran muy difíciles de vencer. Sakura aún seguía disparando con aquella pistola que se había encontrado, apoyando a sus amigos. Hasta que de repente, cuando apretó el gatillo…

-¿Eh? –se preguntó a si misma al ver que de la boquilla no se había producido un disparo. Volvió a apretar el gatillo y no volvió a pasar nada.

-Ya no va –dijo preocupado Mokona. En ese momento uno de los soldados se acercó corriendo hacia la castaña y el pequeño ser blanco.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó Mirajane, sin poder hacer nada al ver que tenía que esquivar los golpes de otro hombre de negro. Sakura puso sus brazos delante de su rostro para no recibir de lleno el impacto y cerró los ojos, al igual que Mokona que también los cerró (aunque no se le puedan ver los ojos). Esperaron unos segundos y no sintieron absolutamente nada. Asi que la castaña decidió abrir los ojos y un poco más adelante lo hizo Mokona. Y nada más abrirlos, vieron al soldado tirado en suelo, con uno de sus pies atados al extremo de un látigo.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó la persona que les había ayudado. Y vieron que había sido Lucy con su látigo.

-Sí, gracias Lucy-chan –agradeció la castaña. Mokona también sonrió, expresando también su gratitud a su amiga. La rubia alzó su mano para ayudar a levantarse, y Sakura la tomó inmediatamente, levantándose del suelo.

-Esos soldados son muy difíciles de vencer. –dijo Mokona.-Si alguien los pudiera alejar…

Lucy se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Ya sé! –exclamó ella tomando una de sus llaves. Corrió hacia la barra y tomo un vaso llenándolo de agua-Agarraros a algo, deprisa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la castaña.

-Sólo hacerlo. –dijo. Entonces se acercó a sus compañeros del gremio.- ¡CHICOS, VOY A INVOCARLA!

Y todos al entender su mensaje, se refugiaron en donde pudieron por lo que estaba por venir, o más bien, por lo que la rubia estaba a punto de invocar.

-¡Ábrete, puerta de la portadora del agua! ¡Aquario! -llamó Lucy poniendo la llave bajo el agua. Y en ese momento, apareció delante de ella el espíritu con forma de sirena que tenía una vasija. –Por favor, Aquario, ayúdanos.

El espíritu no se inmuto al instante. Pero cuando lo hizo miró a la rubia con mala gana.

-¿Cuántas veces te he repetido… QUE NO ME LLAMES EN AGUA DE ESTE TIPO, Y MENOS CUANDO ESTOY EN UNA CITA?

-Lo siento, pero era una urgencia… -dijo la rubia completamente asustada.

-DA IGUAL, CUANDO ESTE EN UNA CITA CON ESCORPIO NUNCA ME LLAMES.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor, usa tu magia para alejar a esos soldados –señaló Lucy a los hombres de negros que estaban dispuestos a atacar de un momento a otro.

-Lo que tengo que hacer para vivir… -dijo la sirena de mala gana. En ese momento, agarró con las dos manos su vasija y la alzó entre sus manos. Poco después de aquel recipiente salió una gran cantidad de agua, haciendo que el gremio se inundara en pocos segundos y toda el agua se volviera como una gran ola. Los soldados fueron arrastrados por el ataque de Aquario al igual que Lucy, como venganza de su espíritu. Los demás miembros que se encontraban allí se agarraron con fuerza a los lugares en donde se encontraban para que no se los llevara el agua. Y en muy pocos minutos, todo quedó vacío de soldados.

-Y ahora me volveré a mi cita con Escorpio, y ni se os ocurra volver a molestarme. –dijo Aquario mientras desaparecía. Los del gremio miraron atemorizados a la sirena que desaparecía delante de sus ojos hasta que esta desvaneció complemente. Mirajane volvió a su forma original y se acercó a Sakura y a Mokona.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó la peliblanca. Las dos asintieron.

-¿Y Lucy-chan? –preguntó la castaña.

-No te preocupes por ella. Estará bien.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy había terminado en el canal que estaba más cerca del gremio. Flotaba en el agua, buscando a su alrededor a los soldados. Y vio que casi todos estaban desmayados.

-Tengo que detenerles antes de que se despier…-decía hasta que fue interrumpida cuando los soldados empezaron a brillar y al de unos segundos empezaban a desaparecer.-¿Pero qué está pasando?

Pocos segundos después, los hombres de negro desaparecieron del lugar. La chica se quedó mirando al lugar en donde se habían esfumado aquellos hombres, pero volvió a la realidad cuando oyó una voz.

-¡Rushi! –en ese momento apareció Happy en el aire.

-¡Happy! –dijo ella aliviada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No es el mejor momento para que te des un baño. Y menos en un canal.

-¡No me estaba bañando! –exclamó la rubia. -¡Y ahora ayúdame a salir de aquí!

-Aye… -dijo entonces el felino acercándose a ella.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

De mientras, en la zona en donde se encontraban los demás miembros junto a los soldados también desvanecían en el aire después de que sus cuerpos brillaran.

-Están desapareciendo. –dijo Erza viendo cómo iban desapareciendo uno tras otro hasta que no quedara ninguno.

-Volvamos al gremio –dijo Natsu, haciendo que los demás asintieran. Así que empezaron a correr lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al gremio.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Lo siento, señor. –se disculpó Xyng Huo- Esos magos eran bastante fuertes y los soldados no han podido hacer nada.

-No te preocupes, que esta vez se queden con la pluma. Pero en el próximo mundo ya no tendrán tanta suerte. –dijo Fei Wong tomando un vaso de vino.-

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los chicos siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al gremio y vieron el lugar lleno de agua.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? –preguntó Gray.

-Unos hombres vestidos de negro empezaron a atacarnos. Así que Lucy llamó a Aquario para alejarlos. –contestó Mirajane acercándose a ellos junto a Sakura y Mokona.

-Hime –se acercó Syaoran a donde su amiga. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí –asintió la chica. El castaño miró a Mokona, también preocupado por su bienestar.

-Yo también estoy bien. –contestó el ser blanco-. Para que lo sepas, Sakura ha estado impresionante. Encontramos una pistola y se puso a disparar a algunos soldados.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que escuchas. –dijo Mokona.

-Ha sido de gran ayuda. –continuó Mirajane.-Si no hubiera sido por ella, muchos de nosotros no podríamos de mantenernos en pie.

-No ha sido para tanto. –dijo la castaña tímidamente y sonrojada.

-¿Y Lucy? ¿Está bien? –preguntó Natsu preocupado.

-Sí, dentro de lo que cabe… -dijo alguien acercándose a ellos. Se trataba de Lucy y Happy que se acercaban a ellos. El gato azul dejó en el suelo a la rubia y poco después este se posó en el suelo, haciendo desaparecer sus alas. Mirajane entró dentro del gremio, dejando atrás al grupo.

-Esos hombres eran fuertes –dijo Fye.

-Ya, pero a saber si volverán. –habló Syaoran algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, no volverán –dijo alguien detrás de esto. Se trataba de Makarov.

-¡Maestro! –habló Erza.

-Esos hombres eran soldados de un hombre que quería la pluma.

-¿Y por qué la pluma?-preguntó Mokona.

-Porque tiene mucho poder. –contestó el viejo.-Esta noche, debemos de llamar a Yuko.

-¿Es que conoces a aquella bruja? –preguntó Kurogane seriamente.

-Así es. –asintió Makarov.-Ella sabe la forma con la que podremos abrir la cápsula en donde está la pluma.

Los demás asintieron, conformes.

-Ahora no perdamos el tiempo y terminemos de arreglar lo que nos falta de vuestras actuaciones. –dijo el Maestro.

-¡Bien! –dijeron el grupo al unísono.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Las horas pasando volando y con ello, el festival, que fue completamente un éxito para el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Mientras que los muchos de los miembros celebraban, el Maestro, el equipo de Natsu y los viajeros entraron en el despacho del primero; en donde Mokona, con la esfera roja que tenía en su frente, creó una conexión con la bruja de las dimensiones. Apareció una luz de la esfera y se reflejó en una de las paredes, en donde se vio a una mujer de piel blanca y ojos carmesí. El pelo era liso y negro, que le llegaba hasta más abajo del trasero. Vestía con un vestido negro con bordes blancos y violetas.

-Vaya –saludó la mujer-. Cuánto tiempo, Makarov.

-Buenas noches Yuko. O más bien, buenas tardes. –dio el Maestro también fijándose que detrás de esta, se veía la claridad del día.

-Parece que no has cambiado nada desde la última vez en que me llamaste –sonrió la bruja de las dimensiones –Pero bueno, habrá alguna razón por la que me habréis llamado, ¿o me equivoco?

-No –dijo Syaoran.-Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-De acuerdo, decirme.

El grupo explicó a la bruja de las dimensiones sobre la cápsula en donde estaba la pluma y que no había forma de abrirla.

-Ya veo, yo tengo algo que podría ayudaros. Pero como sabéis, tenéis que darme algo a cambio que tenga el mismo valor. –dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué te parece esto? –preguntó Makarov sacando del bolsillo un libro de tapas marrones y con letras extrañas para el grupo.

-De acuerdo –asintió la bruja.- Mokona.

-Sí. –dijo el pequeño ser blanco abriendo la boca para aspirar el libro, al de unos pocos segundos Mokona volvió a abrir la boca y de ella salió una especie de llave grisácea. Mientras que Makarov tomaba aquella llave, el equipo de Natsu se quedó impresionado por lo que acababa de hacer Mokona.

-Muy bien, espero que os sirva. Adiós –se despidió la mujer con el libro que antes había pertenecido a Makarov en su mano. Y entonces la conexión se cortó.

Tras esto, el Maestro trajo la cápsula en donde aún permanecía la pluma y uso la llave. Y en ese momento logró desencajar uno de los cristales de la cápsula. Lo apartó con la mano y miró a Syaoran. El muchacho le devolvió la mirada y asintió, acercó su mano y tomó la pluma con cuidado. El castaño se acercó a su amiga y entonces la pluma empezó a reaccionar, por si sola levitó hasta el cuerpo de Sakura y entró inmediatamente dentro de su cuerpo. Los ojos de la chica se volvieron ausentes y tras esto se desmayó en los brazos de Syaoran. Todos menos Fye y Kurogane se preocuparon.

-No os preocupéis –dijo Fye sonriendo.- Siempre le pasa cuando recupera una de sus plumas.

-Dentro de unas horas despertara –dijo el castaño tomando en brazos a su amiga.-Pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarla a la habitación.

Y con esto, el chico se la llevó.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio que estaba corriendo por el jardín del palacio, en el país de Clow. Ella era una niña de 8 años en ese momento y llevaba aquel vestido de princesa que llevaba en esos días de niñez. Ella corrió hacia un niño más o menos de su edad, pero no lograba ver el rostro del chico.

-Hey… -llamó ella. -¿Qué es lo que me querías enseñar?

El chico tomó la mano de la princesa mientras escuchaba la respuesta, y junto entonces empezó a correr arrastrando a su amiga con él. Corrieron durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un parque a las afueras del palacio y allí se encontraron con unos niños. 2 niños y 2 niñas.

-… -llamó uno de los niños, con el cabello rosa y ojos negros.-Que bien que hayas venido.

-Pero fíjate –dijo entonces el otro niño un poco más mayor que el pelirosa, tenía el pelo negro y ojos azules oscuros.-No ha venido solo.

Las dos niñas se acercaron a Sakura y sonrieron. La más mayor de las niñas tenía el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos marrones, mientras que la otra era de pelo rubio y también de ojos marrones.

-Hola –saludó la joven de las dos-. Yo soy Lucy, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas.

-Yo soy Erza, y estos dos son Natsu y Gray. –presentó la pelirroja.-Ojalá nos podamos llevar bien.

-Claro –sonrió Sakura.

-Muy bien, juguemos a algo –dijo Natsu en ese momento.

-¿Pero a qué? –preguntó entonces Gray.

-Ya sé, porque no jugamos a pillar-se le ocurrió a Lucy.

-¡Sí! –dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

-Por mi vale –asintió Erza. Entonces Sakura miró al otro niño y vio que asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que esta sonriera.

Y con esto, el grupo de niños empezaron a jugar hasta el atardecer…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

A la mañana siguiente, todo volvió a la normalidad. Sakura se despertó de buen humor y perfectamente bien. Y cuando fue a donde Syaoran le contó sobre el recuerdo. El chico la escuchó con atención y con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba aquel día…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

_-Hey Syaoran -dijo Sakura acercándose a él. -¿Qué es lo que me querías enseñar?_

_-Ven conmigo –dijo él tomándola de la mano y tras esto echando a correr junto a ella hasta llegar al parque._

_-¡Syaoran!-saludó el joven Natsu.-Que bien que hayas venido._

_-Pero fíjate. No ha venido solo. –dijo Gray._

_-Hola –saludó Lucy-. Yo soy Lucy, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas._

_-Yo soy Erza, y estos dos son Natsu y Gray. –dijo después Erza.-Ojalá nos podamos llevar bien._

_-Claro –sonrió Sakura._

_-Muy bien, juguemos a algo –dijo Natsu._

_-¿Pero a qué? –preguntó Gray._

_-Ya sé, porque no jugamos a pillar-contestó a Lucy._

_-¡Sí! –dijeron Natsu y Gray al mismo tiempo._

_-Por mi vale –asintió Erza. Entonces Sakura miró a Syaoran y este asintió con una sonrisa._

_-De acuerdo –dijo Syaoran, haciendo que Sakura también sonriera._

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Syaoran-kun? –preguntó Sakura un poco preocupada al ver a su amigo ausente.

-No, nada. –contestó él.

-Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan –saludó Fye, acercándose a ellos junto con Kurogane y Mokona.

-Hola –saludó el chico.

-Siento interrumpiros, pero debemos de irnos enseguida.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura, apenada.

-Aquí ya no hay más plumas, y debemos de encontrarlas lo antes posible –contestó Mokona también un poco triste.

-Entiendo –dijo Syaoran. En el fondo quería quedarse un poco más, pero sabía que no podían perder el tiempo.

-Pero dejadnos despedirnos y prepararnos –dijo apresuradamente la castaña.

-Claro –dijo Fye sonriendo.

-Pero que quede claro que nos iremos al atardecer. –habló entonces Kurogane-. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí! –asintieron Syaoran y Sakura.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron las horas y llegó el momento de despedirse. El equipo de Natsu acompaño a los viajeros, que hace unas horas se cambiaron de ropa por las que llevaban cuando llegaron a Magnolia, hasta la parte trasera del gremio, en donde estos se marcharían a otro mundo.

-Cuidaros mucho –dijo Natsu.

-Lo haremos –sonrió Syaoran.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo Sakura, espero que podamos volver a vernos –dijo Lucy mirando a la castaña.

-Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver –sonrió la chica. Happy y Mokona se acercaron y tomaron sus patas en señal de despedida.

-He aprendido mucho de ti –dijo el felino azul-.

-Yo igual, así que no dudes de que pondré en práctica todo lo que me has enseñado –contestó Mokona.

-¡Aye! –dijo el gato sonriendo.

-Eres muy fuerte, espero que podamos tener una revancha pronto –dijo Kurogane seriamente.

-Eso no lo dudes –dijo Erza.

-Hey –dijo Gray a Fye.

-¿Sí? –preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-No te escondas tras una máscara, se cómo eres. –respondió el pelinegro.

-No sé de lo que hablas, pero lo tendré en cuenta. –contestó Fye, aunque en el fondo sabía a qué se refería.

Tras las despedidas, los viajeros retrocedieron unos pasos y en ese momento Mokona saltó y empezó a brillar, sobre todo la esfera de su frente, que por un instante brilló con más intensidad.

-¡Oki doki, nos vamos con Mokona Modoki! ¡Apuu! –dijo en ese momento mientras que de su espalda salían unas alas blancas y a los pies de sus amigos aparecía un símbolo, que tras unos pocos segundos, también empezó a brillar. Por la zona varias ráfagas de viento empezaron a soplar.

-Adiós –se despidió Sakura alzando la mano mientras que sus amigos sonreían. Los miembros del gremio alzaron la mano con el índice en alto mientras veían a sus amigos desaparecer en un haz de luz cuando Mokona abrió su boca y tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. Cuando desaparecieron a la vista de los demás, Mokona voló hasta el símbolo y se adentró en su interior. Tras esto todo volvió a la normalidad. El grupo se quedó mirando en silencio al lugar donde antes habían estado sus amigos.

-Espero que les volvamos a ver algún día –dijo Lucy.

-Les volveremos a ver –habló Erza.

-Aye –siguió Happy.

-Pero de mientras, ¡hagamos una misión! –dijo Natsu animado.

-¿Es que no descansar ni un segundo? –preguntó Gray.

-Happy, Luce, ¡vamos! –exclamó entonces el pelirosa.

-¡Aye!

-¿Qué? –preguntó la rubia.-¡Pero ahora no me apetece!

-Pero si no vas a alguna misión no podrás pagar la renta de tu casa –dijo Natsu.

-Estos nunca cambiarán… -dijo Gray mientras que los dos discutían.

Y con esto, estos dos grupos tomaron diferentes caminos, pero con la seguridad de que algún día y en otro lugar, volverían a encontrarse para tener nuevas aventuras juntos.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

CHAN CHAAAN~

Y aquí está el último capítulo de este crossover eueU

Pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero me estaba quedando sin ideas y he querido terminarlo así.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han leído este crossover. Lo agradezco mucho mucho eue

Y bueno, aquí dejo 4 curiosidades, que aunque no sean curiosidades entre estos dos manga/anime son un del fic en general:

-El fic se me ocurrió imaginándome a Happy y a Mokona interactuando entre sí. x3U

-Quería hacer algo más romántico el fic, pero esto ha quedado en segundo plano, aunque se pueden notar algunos toques de Nalu y SyaoSaku (en el capítulo 3 como en este).

-Cuando estaba organizando el fic la escena de Kurogane y Erza compitiendo primeramente lo tenía pensado para la parte en que van en busca de la pluma.

-Y en el fic quería meter un poco más a Xing Huo ya que en el anime de TRC siempre estaba detrás de Fei Wong y esa mujer me cae bien. xD

Y bueno, quiero decir también para los fans de FT que este lunes publicaré un nuevo one-shot, asi que si os ha gustado este os animo a que le echen un vistazo cuando lo publique. n.n

También quiero decir que por fin empecé las vacaciones de verano :D Y eso significa que tendré más tiempo para escribir, grabar fandubs (que ya tocaba) y leer hartas cosas. :B

Y ya, eso es todo. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por leer este crossover y nos vemos en futuros proyectos.

Bye~


End file.
